彡Coagulation
by Kiwione
Summary: Después del caos y la destrucción, Akira encontraría un refugio... Un lugar dónde sentirse pleno. Si no fuera sometido por su "Amo" al parecer, haber muerto por Line hubiera sido mejor que enamorarse de Shiki..." / AU.
1. Ride Me

**彡COAGULATION.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:** Er… AU. Sucio (L)  
**Disclaimer:** Togainu no es mío, es una maravillosa novela que me hizo babear el teclado con "Ducha"  
**NOTA:**Es el primer fic que escribo de Togainu ;A; tiene varios capos ;O; -rueda feliz- ojalá les guste & la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.

**Capítulo uno: Ride me.**

El fin del mundo tal y como lo conocíamos no fue como todos esperaban. No hubo guerras, ni conflictos, ni grandes batallas. En su lugar, todo comenzó con un simple virus. Antes de que alguien supiera lo que pasó, millones se infectaron y murieron. La devastación por _Line_era culpa de Vischio, la extinción de civilizaciones enteras era su culpa.

El mundo nunca había visto una enfermedad como ésta. La mayoría murió a las pocas horas de contraer la enfermedad, pero no todos. Algunos se convirtieron en monstruos solo vistos en las películas. Parecía que su único propósito en la vida era crear muerte y caos.

Algunos se convirtieron en portadores de la enfermedad, e infectaban a otros con su sangre. Se veían normales, se comportaban normalmente pero eran letales. Y otros parecían ser inmunes a la enfermedad, no se infectaban pero eso no era lo que importaba. Para todos aquellos que sobrevivieron, la vida les había cambiado para siempre.

Caos y destrucción reinaba en la tierra hasta que casi no quedó nada. Las ciudades fueron destruidas, todas las culturas con un gobierno trataron de erradicar el virus, pero fue en vano. Las sociedades ordenadas de principios del siglo XXI no existían más. Aquellos que sobrevivieron se congregaron en pequeños grupos que llenaron todo el mundo y trataron de sobrevivir lo mejor que podían. Pero todo había cambiado…

Un ruido sordo fuera de su habitación, despertó a Akira de su sueño. Preocupado se sentó, colgando sus piernas a un lado de la pequeña cama. Pasó una mano por su cara, trató de recordar qué día era, pero nada vino a su mente.

Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era de día o de noche. No había ventanas en el pequeño cuarto que habitaba. Solo una puerta, un pequeño catre, una caja que utilizaba como mesa de noche, una lámpara, una caja de cartón donde guardaba toda la ropa que tenia, y un lavabo con espejo. No era mucho, pero era suyo.

Dentro de todo aquél caos, eso, era mucho.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el pequeño lavabo en la esquina. Abrió el agua fría y la tomó en sus manos, echándola a lo largo de su cara. Cerró el agua, se miró en el espejo sobre el lavabo. Levantó la mano, y tocó suavemente el color purpura alrededor de su ojo izquierdo. Bueno, al menos la inflamación había bajado un poco. Su labio inferior era otro asunto. Estaba roto e hinchado, con sangre seca en la esquina.

Él se las había visto peores, pero eso no significara que el dolor fuera menor. Estaba cansado de recibir palizas. Por supuesto, también estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Tal vez ese era su problema. Se estaba acostumbrando a ser golpeado por todos lados por su padrastro y sus amigos.

Si eso no decía lo triste que era su vida, Akira no sabía que lo hacía. Una persona nunca debía acostumbrarse a ser golpeada. Él no sabía que otra opción tenía. No tenía a donde ir, ni dinero para llegar allí. Su padrastro se había llevado todo su dinero ayer por la noche, justo antes de que él y sus amigos lo golpearan hasta sacarle sangre.

Él estaba atrapado viviendo en el infierno con su padrastro Gwen. Él vivía en lo que fue una vez un armario de almacenaje, en el taller de reparaciones de autos. Trabajaba desde el momento en que el sol salía, hasta que se ocultaba, reparando automóviles y en la estación de gasolina en frente.

Akira no tenía intención de estar aquí para siempre. Él correría a la primera oportunidad. Incluso había ahorrado sus propinas hasta ayer por la noche. Tenía que, debido a que Gwen no le pagaba absolutamente nada por el trabajo que realizaba. Su padrastro siempre le daba la cantidad necesaria de comida y artículos personales, solo para mantenerlo vivo, pero sólo eso.

Negando con la cabeza por la asquerosa condición en la que estaba, metió la mano en la caja de cartón y sacó una camiseta naranja limpia que tenía que usar y se la puso. Se abrochó los pantalones y se puso sus zapatos.

Al llegar a la manija de la puerta de su pequeña habitación fue cuando escuchó otro ruido sordo fuera de ésta. Giró la manija lentamente, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Realmente esperaba que Gwen y sus amigos no estuvieran ahí también. Para él no era necesario correr hacia ellos de nuevo, al menos no hasta que sanara de la pequeña fiesta que le habían dado.

Mirando hacia afuera no podía ver nada. El garaje estaba inusualmente oscuro. ¿Tal vez era de noche? Akira estaba un poco confuso por eso. Si era de noche, Gwen debió haberlo dejado dormir; y su padrastro nunca lo dejaba dormir.

Miró al rededor de la puerta, pero él aún no podía ver nada. Un pequeño destello de luz venía de la oficina de Gwen, lo que significaba que todavía estaba alrededor. Simplemente perfecto. Akira esperaba poder evitarlo, pero sabía que probablemente lo descubriría. Quizá si tuviera su cuchillo sería diferente.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se dirigió hacia la puerta del fondo. Para llegar hasta ella, tendría que pasar por la oficina de su padrastro, pero si realmente fuera cuidadoso, él podría ser capaz de de hacerlo sin que lo escuchara.

Cuando avanzó caminando mas allá de la ventana de cristal ahumado de la oficina de Gwen, por el rabillo del ojo fue que vio las sombras moverse. Se congeló, tratando de equilibrar el aire que corría rápidamente dentro y fuera de su pecho.

Fue cuando escuchó las voces procedentes de la oficina de Gwen que se dio cuenta que la gente que estaba en la oficina de éste no eran amigos de él. No reconocía las voces, pero sabía que estaban enojados.

—Tú me engañaste, hijo de puta —gritó alguien.

—No fue mi intención, honestamente, Shiki. ¡Solo fue un error! —ese había sido Gwen. Akira simplemente reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

—Tienes toda la razón, ¡Fue un error! —la otra voz gritó—: Ahora, ¿Cómo lo vas a rectificar?

—¿Rectificar? —Gwen preguntó. Su voz sonaba confusa, como la de un imbécil. Akira tenía serias dudas de que su padrastro supiera el significado de esa palabra. Era grande y fornido y tan tonto como el día era largo. "Rectificar", esa sería una palabra que él no entendería.

—Corregir el problema tú, idiota. Tú me lo debes, y si no me lo pagas, voy a dejar aquí a Kiriwar para que te quite la piel.

Akira rápidamente cubrió su boca con la mano para contener una risita que amenazaba con escapársele. A él le gustaría tener un asiento en primera fila para ver cómo le pateaban el culo a su padrastro. Incluso pagaría por los asientos, si tuviera dinero.

—Yo no tengo nada, lo juro —gritó.

Akira podía ver la sombra lo suficientemente bien a través del vidrio ahumado para saber que Gwen estaba encogido de nuevo en su silla. Un hombre mucho más grande se inclinó sobre él. Varias sombras más se movieron a lo largo de la pequeña oficina.

—Yo no te creo, Gwennie~ —el hombre grande respondió—: ¡Quiero lo que es mío!

Los ojos azules de Akira se abrieron cuando el hombre tomó a su padrastro de la silla con una mano en la garganta. Él apenas tuvo tiempo de salir casi despavorido antes de que su padrastro saliera volando a través de la ventana y cayera en el sueño a los pies de Akira, quedando el vidrio esparcido por todas partes.

Estaba sorprendido al ver a su padrastro, el hombre que había hecho su vida un infierno viviente, tirado ante él en el suelo cubierto de sangre y vidrios rotos. Movió los ojos lentamente e hizo el camino de la pared hacia la ventana rota.

Se quedó en shock, inmóvil cuando sus ojos se posaron en el hombre más grande que jamás hubiera visto. Se asomó por la ventana rota, con la vista clavada en el suelo, donde Gwen estaba gimiendo. Podía distinguir a varios hombres grandes de pie detrás de él.

Sabía que las sombras donde estaba lo ocultaban de la vista. Él también sabía que no había hecho ruido, ni siquiera había gemido, pero de pronto los ojos del hombre se movieron para mirar hacia la derecha, el hombre parecía saber exactamente hacia dónde mirar, penetrando en la oscuridad y viendo hacia la derecha donde estaba Akira. Eso fue suficiente para ponerle los pelos de punta y darse la vuelta y correr. Su corazón latía en su pecho, corrió hacia la puerta, donde lo esperaba la libertad.

Empujando la puerta, Akira gritó cuando una mano grande se posó en su hombro para no dejarlo salir, luchó, golpeando con sus manos mientras unas manos grandes lo levantaron en el aire y lo lanzaron sobre el hombro del hombre.

—¿Qué te parece, Shiki? —Uno de los hombres vestidos de cuero gritó, haciendo que los otros en el grupo rieran.

—¿Buscando un juguete, Shiki? —otro hombre dijo.

—Ahora, Shiki encontró una mascota —otro hombre le dijo, riendo.

Akira continuó golpeando la parte trasera del hombre que lo llevaba, pero era como golpear a un bulldog con una servilleta. El hombre no parecía sentir nada de ello. Él ni si quiera aminoró su paso a través del cuarto.

El aire en los pulmones de Akira de repente lo dejó cuando el hombre lo dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo. Se tomó un momento para respirar, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Luego alzó la vista al hombre que lo había atrapado.

Tan rápido como había recuperado el aliento, lo dejó otra vez cuando se dio cuenta de lo grande y amenazador que el hombre era en realidad. Tenía que ser por lo menos de 1.89 de altura, tal vez más alto. Sus hombros eran tan amplios, se sorprendió de que pudiera pasar a través de la puerta sin tener que girarse de lado.

El hombre cruzó los brazos sobre su enorme pecho y miró a Akira, quien se quedó sin aliento, con un escalofrió de pánico corriendo a través de su cuerpo cuando vio el tatuaje de calavera en el brazo del gran hombre. Sabía lo que significaba ese tatuaje. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Era el tatuaje de Il Re… El líder de IGRA.

Habían sido la pandilla más temible de motociclistas Toshima. Ellos hacían parecer a las bandas de motociclistas de la década de los 70 una clase de kínder. Solo un lio con ellos y no vivías para contarlo. Miró a su padrastro, aún tendido en el suelo gimiendo. Él se preguntó qué tan estúpido podía ser el hombre. Sabía que el mundo se había ido al infierno, pero engañar a los IGRA; eso era tener problemas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho? —volvió a mirar al hombre grande de pie sobre él. Una ola de temor se extendió por él cuando se dio cuenta de que los otros se habían movido y lo rodeaban. Se sentía en un círculo del infierno y estaba a punto de morir, lo sabía.

—Akira —No tartamudeó.

—¿Quién eres tú?

De repente sintió cómo todas las células de su cerebro se habían esfumado. No podía entender lo que el hombre le preguntaba. Qué acababa de decir que quién era. ¿Había alguna otra respuesta?

—Akira —él repitió.

El hombre repentinamente se puso en cuclillas junto a Akira, tomando el mentón con los dedos e inclinando la cabeza fuertemente hacia él. Rápidamente bajó las pestañas, con miedo de mirar directamente al hombre a la cara. Inclinó la cara de Akira hacia un lado, y luego hacia el otro como si lo estuviera evaluando.

—¿Quién te hizo esos moretones, muchacho? —él le preguntó.

No lo pudo evitar, sus ojos se desviaron hacia su padrastro, pero pronto los movió de vuelta hacia el hombre cuando gruñó con dureza. Los ojos azules de Akira se abrieron como platos. Podía ver la ira en los ojos rojos del hombre. Él silenciosamente rezó para que no fuera dirigida a él. Tan repentinamente como había estado en cuclillas junto a él, se acercó junto a los pies de Gwen.

—Tú me engañaste, Gwennie, y no miro con buenos ojos el ser engañado. Por lo tanto, tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña conversación acerca de lo que me debes y cómo me lo vas a pagar.

A Akira no le gustaba la mirada en los ojos del hombre cuando éste lo miró fijamente. Algo estaba a punto de suceder y estaba seguro de que no le iba a gustar ni un poco.

—Kiriwar, ve con Akira y obtén sus pertenencias —el hombre ordenó. Antes de que Akira incluso pudiera protestar, fue arrastrado sobre sus pies por una mano grande y fornida por la parte posterior de su camisa e impulsado fuera de la habitación.  
—¿Dónde te acuestas, muchacho? —Kiriwar preguntó.

Akira señaló el armario de almacenamiento que se había convertido en su vivienda. El hombre lo empujó con el brazo hacia la puerta, abriéndola y empujando a Akira al interior. Él se tambaleó hacia adelante y luego se detuvo, mirando sobre su hombro.

—¿Y bien? Ponte a ello, muchacho. Coge tus cosas. A Shiki no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

¿Shiki? ¿Aquél era su nombre? ¿No era ese el nombre del líder de los de IGRA? La mente de Akira era un torbellino de preguntas y miedo, cogió su ropa y la metió dentro de la funda de su almohada. ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? ¿Por qué Shiki quería que reuniera todas sus pertenencias? Tomó la foto que tenía de su madre de la mesita de noche y la metió en la funda, a continuación, miró a su alrededor para ver si se le olvidaba algo. Negó con la cabeza, al darse cuenta de que todo lo que era de su propiedad cabía en una funda de almohada de tamaño estándar. ¿Qué tan asqueroso, por no decir triste, era eso?

—¿Eso es todo, muchacho?

Akira miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Kiriwar apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándolo. Apretó la funda con la mano y asintió con la cabeza. Sí, eso era todo lo que tenía en el mundo, sin contar el dinero que Gwen le había robado la noche anterior.

—Vamos, muchacho, Shiki está esperando. —Kiriwar le dijo mientras agarraba por el brazo a Akira nuevamente y lo escoltaba de nuevo a la sala principal.

Akira vio que Gwen ahora estaba sentado en una silla de la oficina cuando entró a la habitación. El hombre que Kiriwar se había referido como Shiki se apoyaba contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. En el momento en que Akira entró en el despacho, los ojos de Shiki se enfocaron sobre él.

La forma en que miró a Akira lo puso nervioso. Era como si pudiera ver a través de él y saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando, lo que estaba sintiendo. Se sentía desnudo y expuesto bajo la intensa mirada del hombre.

Inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, Shiki hizo una seña con la mano y señaló hacia el suelo. Los ojos de Akira se unieron en un ceño. No entendía lo que quería Shiki. Un súbito empujón en la espalda lo hizo tropezar y atravesar la sala. Un cuerpo solido lo atrapó y lo detuvo.

—Lo siento. —susurró mientras trataba de alejarse de Shiki. Él no era lo suficientemente valiente como para mirar hacia arriba a los ojos del hombre. Sabía que si lo hacía, iba a ver su propia muerte en ellos.

—Quieto —el hombre se limitó a decir.

A continuación, levantó la vista. ¿Quieto? ¿Qué? ¿Era un perro o algo así? quería preguntarle qué significaba eso a Shiki, pero los otros hombres en la sala capturaron su atención. Habían empezado a rodear a su padrastro. Lo miraban muy amenazantes.

—¿Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, Gwennie? —Shiki preguntó.

Su padrastro permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes y luego asintió con la cabeza a regañadientes. Akira sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que Gwen tenía que decir en ese momento, su padrastro se volvió hacia él. Había demasiado placer en sus ojos.

—Ahora le perteneces a Gwen, muchacho —dijo—: Te vas con él y haces lo que él te diga.

Akira inclinó un poco la cabeza, sus cejas se unieron en un ceño mientras trataba de darle sentido a las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de su padrastro.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me escuchaste, Akira —dijo.

—Tú simplemente no puedes regalarme.

Gwen se puso de pie y se dirigió a Akira, con las manos apretadas a los costados.

—Yo puedo hacer cualquier maldita cosa que quiera, muchacho.

—No, no voy a hacer esto. —Akira dijo.

Sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que su padrastro tenía que decir y tenía razón. Después de todo lo que Gwen le había hecho, nunca hubiera esperado esto. ¿Lo había regalado a los de IGRA?

—¡No recuerdo haberte preguntado, pequeña mierda! —escupió—: Le debo dinero a Shiki. Dinero que no tengo. Él está de acuerdo en tomarte en su lugar.

—¿Tú me vendiste? —le preguntó con horror. —Yo soy tu hijo.

—Tú no eres mi hijo, muchacho —le gritó. —No eres más que el cachorro con el que tu madre me cargó, antes de que ella muriera, la estúpida perra de Emma. Y nunca has sido bueno para nada, pero me cuestas dinero. Va a ser un alivio para mí finalmente tenerte fuera de mis manos.

Teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la situación en la que estaba, Akira debería haber utilizado la cabeza para intentar salir él mismo del problema. Pero la ira que sentía hacia el hombre que había sido su padrastro desde hacía casi dieciocho años superó todo el sentido común que debía haber tenido.

Gruñendo su cólera en la cara de satisfacción de Gwen, dejó caer su bolsa en el suelo y saltó a través del espacio entre ellos, sus manos fueron hacia el cuello de su padrastro. Quería arrancarle hasta el último aliento a su viscoso cuerpo.

Unas manos grandes se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Akira, sosteniéndolo fuera del piso y lejos de Gwen. Incluso si no podía llegar hasta él, tuvo la satisfacción de ver a Gwen saltar de nuevo en estado de shock, y tal vez con un poco de miedo.

—Bueno, Shiki, parece que tienes un volcán en tus manos. —Kiriwar se echó a reír.

Varios de los hombres en la sala se rieron junto con Kiriwar. Akira podía sentir el calor subiendo hacia arriba por la vergüenza, el pecho apretado contra su espalda retumbó con las risas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Shiki lo sostenía.

—Me gusta un poco de fuego —dijo.

—Me debe dinero. —Akira gruñó con los dientes apretados. —Él y sus amigos me lo quitaron ayer en la noche antes de que me golpearan, y lo quiero de vuelta.

—¿Eso es verdad? —Shiki le preguntó, mirando a Gwen —¿Quieres terminar con mi paciencia, _Larry_?

—No, no, por supuesto que no, Shiki. El muchacho está mintiendo, lo juro.

—Tercer cajón hacia abajo, hay una caja fuerte gris. Tiene la llave en una cadena alrededor de su cuello. —Akira dijo. Él indico el cajón.

Akira se sorprendió cuando Shiki lo puso en el suelo y lo dejó en libertad. Shiki no tenía que decir una palabra. Akira se acercó y jaló el cajón dejándolo abierto. Él agarro la pequeña caja, y la puso en el escritorio.

Se volvió hacia Gwen y le tendió la mano, esperando que le pusiera la llave en la mano. Éste miró a Akira por varios minutos antes de llevar su mano hacia arriba y tirar de la cadena sobre su cuello y entregársela. Era una especie de placa de metal que servía para abrir la caja, Akira jamás estaría tan feliz como esa noche que vio la sangre correr por el cuerpo de su verdugo.

—Vas a pagar por esto, muchacho, recuerda mis palabras. Vas a pagar_. —_Gwen se burló.

—Tu primero, ¡cerdo grasiento! —Akira dijo. Se agachó y abrió la caja. Podía oír varias exclamaciones de asombro provenientes de los que estaban alrededor de él, levantó la tapa para revelar varias pilas de dinero en efectivo.

Akira contó los ciento dieciocho dólares que le habían robado la noche anterior, todo el dinero que tenía en el mundo. Una vez hecho esto, metió el dinero en su bolsillo. Bajó la tapa y cerró la caja.

—Solo quiero lo mío. —dijo cuando él miró a Shiki. —Lo que hagas con el resto depende de ti. —Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, cogió la caja y se la entregó con la llave a Shiki.

Akira pasó junto Shiki y se acercó a la pared más cercana y se paró allí. Agarró su bolsa del suelo, y se apoyó contra la pared, volviéndose para ver qué iba a hacer con Gwen y el resto del dinero.

Trató de no mostrar interés, pero sabía que había sido sorprendido mirando cuando Shiki se rió entre dientes. Podía sentir el calor de nuevo en su rostro y se preguntó si iba a ser algo habitual en su nueva vida. Shiki parecía tener la capacidad de hacer que se sintiera muy incomodo.

—Kiriwar, ya que Gwen está tan apegado a sus finanzas, tú y los chicos pueden dividirse el contenido de la caja entre ustedes. —Shiki, dijo mientras ponía la caja sobre la mesa y la abría.

—¿Tú no quieres una parte, Shiki? —Kiriwar preguntó. Mientras llegaba a la caja para sacar el dinero. Shiki negó con la cabeza. Mirando a Akira de arriba abajo, mientras este mantenía sus ojos fijos en la mirada rojiza del propio.

—Ya tengo lo que quiero.

**CONTINUARÁ.  
( Actualización: Domingos. )**


	2. IGRA

**彡COAGULATION.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias: **AU, OOC, PERDÓN ;A; -se mata- No era mi intención, lo juro.  
**Disclaimer:** Togainu no es mío, pero el porno sí (¿?)  
**NOTA:**;A; estoy tan feliz de que les haya gustado tanto el capo ;A; que lo adelanté (¿?) porque no podía esperar a subirlo lol~ También aquí veremos a un Akira inocente, dije INOCENTE, jamás será dejado, eso sí o.ó

**Capítulo dos: IGRA.**

Shiki miró a la cabeza que descansaba sobre su pecho. Sacudió la cabeza con asombro por todo ese cabello grisáceo, que cubría la cabeza de Akira. Su pelo era tan ligero que parecía que cada hilo hiciera girar la luz del sol.

Akira había capturado su atención desde el momento en que lo vio escondido entre las sombras en el garaje de Gwen. Si un flujo repentino de luz de la oficina de Gwen no hubiera elegido el momento exacto para golpear a Akira, estaba seguro de que jamás habría visto al hombre, y eso hubiera sido una lástima.

Había llegado al garaje de Gwen después de descubrir que lo había engañado. Las piezas de motocicleta que le había vendido a los IGRA eran partes malas, que se descompondrían antes de poder utilizarlas. Las había golpeado con la parte ciega de su katana y se habían abollado. Nadie engañaba a los IGRA y se salía con la suya. Shiki había ido al garaje de Gwen, decidido a darle una lección.

En cambio, había descubierto a Akira. No podía ni siquiera pensar en lo emocionado que había estado en el momento que se enteró de que le pertenecía a Gwen. Una vez que todo se había acordado, no tenía sentimientos de culpa por tomar a Akira como pago por la deuda de Gwen. No era un objeto; eso lo tenía muy claro.

Los golpes en la cara del chico solo le decían a Shiki que él podía ofrecerle una vida mejor de la que había tenido con su padrastro, aunque solo fuera como su _mascota_, no podía ser otra cosa. La vida que Shiki llevaba era muy dura.

Akira no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un IGRA. Requería fuerza, experiencia y un poco de locura serlo. Shiki dudaba que el chico fuera lo suficientemente grande como para montar una moto por sí mismo. Estaba demasiado desnutrido, se veía en su piel pálida y reseca, además de su cabello opaco.

Pero Akira era simplemente perfecto para lo que tenía en mente para él. Tenía una belleza etérea que había encantado a Shiki en el momento que lo había visto. El cabello largo y unos ojos orgullosos que solo aumentaban el encanto de Akira.

Lo que realmente había vendido la idea a Shiki de tenerlo, fue la forma en que el chico había atacado a Gwen. Había sido tan feroz, incluso cuando se enfrentó a un hombre que era mucho más grande que él y que lo había golpeado, probablemente en numerosas ocasiones.

Ni siquiera vaciló. En el momento en que se dio cuenta que su padrastro lo había vendido, Akira se había vuelto loco. Hubo algo que le alertó, pudo ver que su párpado inferior se sombreaba con rojo, era una raya minúscula, pero ahí estaba. La única razón por la que Shiki no había dejado atacar a Gwen era porque no quería que fuera herido de nuevo. Pero se sentía extrañamente orgulloso de la feroz forma en que se había comportado contra Gwennie. Demostraba que Akira tenía valentía, incluso si se trataba de una pequeña.

Estaba seguro de que Akira la iba a necesitar en la nueva vida que iba a tener. A pesar de que había reclamado a Akira frente al resto de la banda para protegerlo, siempre existía la posibilidad de que alguien intentara hacerle daño, o se lo llevara.

Tan lindo como Akira se veía, sabía que iba a ser eso último. El chico podría ganar mucho dinero en el mercado abierto de esclavos. Las oscuras y largas pestañas que cubrían sus ojos por si solas podían llevar a un hombre grande a caer sobre sus rodillas.

Shiki tendría que mantenerlo vigilado desde los dedos de sus manos hasta los dedos de sus pies para protegerlo de la chusma que habitaba el mundo a su alrededor. No había muchos lugares donde poder estar a salvo de cualquier persona, ya que la plaga se había hecho cargo del mundo y había matado a la mayoría de la población. Lo que quedaba casi ni valía la pena ser protegido. Después de que el polvo se había asentado, por así decirlo, la gente que quedaba en el mundo se había unido en pequeños grupos por seguridad.

Shiki había perdido a su familia mucho antes de que la plaga golpeara. Su madre murió por tener tres trabajos, su padre de alcoholismo. Cuando la peste golpeó, su vida no cambió mucho. Se unió a los IGRA, se abrió camino trabajando duro hasta que se convirtió en el líder.

Y había un montón de ventajas al ser el líder de una de las bandas de motociclistas más temidas en la costa oeste, entre las que estaba poder reclamar a Akira como suyo. Estaba bastante seguro de que los beneficios especiales rápidamente se iban a convertir en lo más importante.

Volvió a mirar la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Akira tenía los ojos cerrados como si ni siquiera percibiera que aceleraba por la autopista a casi cien kilómetros por hora. Él no había dicho ni una palabra desde que habían salido de la cochera. Ni siquiera había protestado porque ahora le perteneciera a Shiki. Solo había recogido sus cosas y seguido a Shiki fuera del edificio.

Sentía un poco de lástima; estar tan desesperado por salir, eso era lo que sentía Akira al lanzarse ciegamente a Shiki; no le iría mal. No mucho.

Girando la moto, la llevó por el camino principal que corría a lo largo de la pequeña ciudad que los IGRA habían reclamado como propia. No era nada más que un viejo pueblo fantasma, pero era de ellos.

Como el líder de los IGRA, contaba con el más grande alojamiento en el hotel. Sus habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso del hotel, ocupando todo el frente del edificio. Desde el balcón podía supervisar toda la ciudad. Él también tenía una gran oficina en la planta principal con una caja fuerte.

Se detuvo en su lugar del estacionamiento reservado en frente del hotel. Miró a Akira. Esperaba que a él le gustara, porque no se iba a ir de aquí en un corto plazo. También tenía la esperanza de que Akira se adaptara a ser su mascota. No sería fácil, no para ninguno de ellos. Shiki vivía en lo que era esencialmente un mundo de Amo / esclavo.

Aquellos que eran más fuertes protegían a los que eran más débiles, pero la protección tenía un precio. Los amos daban protección y atención a los esclavos. A cambio, los esclavos siempre mantenían a sus amos con comodidad y entretenimientos, y veían por sus necesidades sexuales. En el mundo en el que ahora ellos vivían, eso era un cambio equitativo.

Shiki se había resistido a adoptar una mascota en el pasado. Él no quería responsabilidades adicionales. Él ya tenía toda una pandilla y una ciudad llena de gente a la cual cuidar. Pero había algo en Akira que había llamado su atención. Él tenía que tenerlo.

—Hey, ¿Estás listo para entrar a ver tu nueva casa? —preguntó.

Akira se encogió de hombros. Shiki agachó su cabeza e inclinó su espalda para poder mirar hacia abajo a los ojos del chico.

—Esto va a estar bien, Akira. No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime nunca más. Tú me perteneces a mí, y nadie se mete con lo que es mío.

Akira no parecía creerle a Shiki, quien tuvo un repentino deseo de sentir los labios suaves y rosados del delicado_ (por ahora)_chico contra los suyos, se inclinó para besarlo. Fue todo lo que Shiki había esperado y más. Los labios de Akira eran tan suaves y tan apetitosos. No pudo contener un gruñido profundo mientras se ponía más cerca del chico.

Cuando Shiki finalmente levantó la cabeza, la cara de Akira se sonrojó. Vio como los ojos del chico se dirigieron hacia él, entonces los dejó caer con la misma rapidez. Claramente se veía avergonzado, pero el bulto duro en sus pantalones, le dijo a Shiki que Akira había disfrutado de su beso.

—¿Qué está mal? —Shiki preguntó en voz baja. Él frotó con el pulgar el lado de la cara de Akira que no estaba lastimada. Cuando se encogió de hombros una vez más Shiki se rio entre dientes. —Uh uh. Eso no sirve. Te hice una pregunta y quiero una respuesta. ¿Qué pasa?

Los ojos de Akira se volvieron hasta encontrarse con Shiki.

—Yo no sabía que quisieras hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Cua…cuando me besaste. Eso está mal y yo no debo hacerlo —las cejas de Shiki se juntaron cuando frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Gw… Gwen… —respondió.

—¿Y le crees? —se rió entre dientes—: Ese es el mismo hombre que te golpeaba y se llevaba todo tu dinero, y quien luego te vendió a mí. De alguna manera, _princesa_, no creo que Gwen tenga autoridad sobre nada. Además, ahora que tú me perteneces a mí, lo que yo diga es lo que importa, no lo que haya dicho él.

Shiki se emocionó cuando Akira dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Supongo —dijo—: Pero no me digas princesa.

La cara de Shiki se inclinó de vuelta hacia la suya. Asintió.

—No te preocupes por él, Akira. ¿Prefieres creer en mí o en tu padrastro?

El chico estaba tan silencioso que Shiki casi tuvo miedo de que no le respondiera. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, no era la respuesta que estaba esperando, pero le emocionó de la misma manera.

—¿Está bien, que te bese yo?... —Shiki se echo a reír.

—Eso está bien. De hecho, lo prefiero. Siempre y cuando recuerdes que solo se te permite besarme a mí. Si te pillo besando a otra persona, lo que te hizo Gwen solo será un juego de niños. ¿Lo entiendes?

Akira rápidamente asintió con la cabeza. Shiki vio varias emociones moviéndose por la cara del chico, deseaba poder leer un poco la mente. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero Akira tenía miedo o vergüenza.

—¿Qué quieres preguntar? —le preguntó, tratando de que estuviera a gusto.

—Cuando estaba trabajando con Gwen en el taller de reparaciones. Arreglé todos los coches que me dijo que arreglara, limpié la tienda, y me mantuve fuera de su camino. —miró a Shiki—: ¿Tu qué quieres que haga? ¿Se supone que debo arreglar tu motocicleta? —negó con la cabeza.

—No, Akira—Se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que se esperaba de él.

Mientras Shiki esperaba que Akira no luchara mucho contra él cuando se enterara de cuáles eran sus funciones, no iba a renunciar a él.

—Tu única obligación es hacia mí. —dijo—: Responderás a mí y sólo a mí. Si te portas bien y haces lo que te digo, te recompensaré. Sin embargo, si te portas mal, te castigaré. Realmente preferiría no tener que castigarte, por eso necesitas escuchar lo que te digo.

—Si, creo que prefiero eso, también.

Shiki se rió entre dientes. Levantó a Akira, lo puso en pie y se bajó de su moto. Se inclinó y abrió su alforja. Sacó un collar de cuero unido a lo largo de una cadena. Podía ver como los ojos azules de Akira se hacían más grandes mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo.

—Hasta que pueda marcarte de forma permanente, tendrás que usar esto. —dijo mientras ponía la tira de cuero negro alrededor de su cuello y hacia click en el collar cerrándolo—: Esto le dirá a todos que me perteneces y que si se meten contigo, se están metiendo conmigo.

Los dedos de Akira se movieron poco a poco a lo largo de la cadena de plata, sus ojos se movieron para reunirse con los de Shiki.

—¿Yo soy tu mascota?

Shiki podía escuchar la preocupación y la confusión en su voz. Podía verlo en sus dedos temblorosos. Deseaba que hubiera una forma más fácil de introducirlo en su nueva vida, pero simplemente no había tiempo. Akira tenía que llevar la marca de Shiki antes de entrar o alguien trataría de reclamarlo y luego tendría que hacerle daño.

—En cierto sentido, si. —Shiki asintió con la cabeza—: Recuerdas que te lo dije, tú me perteneces. Tú eres mi posesión, mi mascota. Tú haces lo que te digo cuando te lo digo. Si te digo que te quites toda la ropa en una habitación llena de gente, yo espero que tú lo hagas sin protestar.

Shiki no creía que fuera posible, pero los ojos de Akira se abrieron mucho más. Esta vez, sin embargo, su rostro pálido, desprovisto de color los resaltó.

—¿Tú… tú quieres que me quite toda la ropa en una habitación llena de gente? —susurró, con claro horror en su voz. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.  
—Si yo te lo digo a ti, sí. Sin embargo, no lo haré. Lo que me pertenece es sólo para mis ojos. —Shiki se acercó y quitó un poco del cabello de la frente de Akira—: Tú debes hacer todo lo posible para recordar esto. No comparto. Nunca.

—Yo no entiendo nada de esto. —el chico murmuró.

Shiki sabía que Akira estaba hablando con él mismo, y que no había tenido la intención de que lo escuchara. Se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Yo sé que no, y por eso voy a tratar de hacértelo lo más fácil posible para ti como pueda. Solo recuerda hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga y te irá bien.

Akira ni siquiera asintió, sólo llevo las manos a la funda de su almohada y la acercó a su pecho, mientras miraba al suelo. Shiki respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Esto no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de ellos. Nunca había tenido una mascota antes, y el chico obviamente, no tenía idea de lo que era una mascota. Sólo tendrían que a travesar por esto.

Shiki tomó sus alforjas de la motocicleta con una mano. Con la otra, agarró el extremo de la cadena unida al collar de Akira.

—Vamos, vamos a ponerte cómodo. Estoy seguro de que te gustaría una comida caliente y tomar un baño caliente. —Shiki no comprendía por qué de pronto se comportaba tan blando, normalmente sería una persona seria y fría, pero Akira le inspiraba a ser así con él, quizá sería el hecho de que el pobre chico había pasado 18 años encerrado en un garaje sin vida y sin nada.

Definitivamente era eso, si él pudiera escapar, aunque el otro hombre en realidad fuera un hijo de puta, también lo haría.

Jaló a Akira detrás de él con mucha fuerza cuando lo llevó hacia el hotel. Podía ver a la gente mirándolo fijamente. Podía sentir su curiosidad acerca del chico y ver al instante la excitación que inspiraba en casi todo el mundo que lo miraba. A él no le sorprendió.

Akira estaba más allá de ser hermoso. Casi tenía miedo de ver cómo se vería después de algunas buenas comidas y un baño caliente. Un poco más de carne en sus frágiles huesos, un poco de jabón y agua, y estaba seguro de que sería impresionante.

No podía ser menos. La delicada estructura ósea de la cara de Akira le hacía parecer como un elfo. El cabello grisáceo que caía hasta la pequeña barbilla y ojos azules grandes, dominaban su rostro lo que hacían que pareciera irreal.

Tanto como Shiki sabía que iba a tener una pelea entre sus manos por la posesión de Akira una vez que estuviera limpio, no podía esperar para verlo. También estaba desesperado por explorar toda esa pálida carne oculta detrás de unos jeans holgados y una camiseta naranja sucia que llevaba.

Sabía lo que necesitaba para establecer su reclamo sobre el chico. Sólo necesitaba encontrar a la persona adecuada para hacer un ejemplo de eso. Él quería matar a alguien, pero no tenía argumentos, aunque sus manos reclamaran sangre, ahora sus tenían una excusa para mancharse; sólo lo suficiente como para darles a entender a todos con claridad que le pertenencia a él.

—Linda mascota, Shiki. —alguien le dijo mientras llevaba a Akira al edificio. Si, si, ya sabía eso.

—¿Va a bailar para nosotros? —¿Alguien gritó bailar? Si, ¿Para todos? No, para Shiki definitivamente.

—Te hago una oferta por él, Shiki —Nop, no va a pasar.

—¿Lo vas a compartir, Shiki? No me importaría darle con mis manos un poco de calor a ese culo. —Gritó otra voz. ¡Bingo!

Se detuvo tan rápido que Akira se tropezó con él. Llegó detrás de él y lo estabilizó con la mano y se volvió para mirar a la ofensiva voz. Árbitro. Él debía haberlo sabido. No le gustaba Árbitro. El hombre era un dolor de bolas que disfrutaba herir a otras personas. No podía encontrar la manera de echarlo de la banda.

Tal vez podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Podía demostrarles a todos que Akira le pertenecía a él y sólo a él. Al mismo tiempo, tendría una excusa para deshacerse de él. Todo el mundo sabía que no iba a aceptar la falta de respeto de nadie. Shiki se enorgullecía de eso

—¿Qué has dicho, Árbitro? —dijo en voz baja. Eso debió haber sido la primera pista. Cuando Shiki realmente se enojaba, se ponía muy tranquilo.

—Te pregunté si ibas a compartir a tu pequeña mascota, Shiki —respondió mientras caminaba unos pasos más cerca. Él miro sobre los hombros de Shiki donde Akira se acurrucaba, una mueca cruzó por sus labios—: Tengo un par de mascotas lindas también. Te las cambio por una noche. Inu y Gunji te puede dar un buen momento.

Shiki miró con disgusto como tiraba de las cadenas en su mano. Un chico delgado, solo un poco más alto que Akira, se tambaleó hacia adelante para caer a los pies de Árbitro. Los moretones descoloridos en el rostro del hombre daban fe de los malos tratos que le daba a su mascota.

Sin embargo, la otra estaba ya detrás de sus pies, en el piso. Le pateó, éste tenía el cabello completamente gris, sus ojos se mantenían tapados con una vísera de cuero y su boca tenía una mordaza profesional con un par de picos a los lados, casi adherida a la piel. Sin embargo; eso no era lo más perturbador, el ver su cuerpo maltratado y lleno de perforaciones en la blanca piel, daba sin lugar a dudas la noción de querer escupirle a Árbitro en la cara.

—Éste es Inu. —murmuró, pateando al hombre peli-gris delante de sus pies, golpeándole la cabeza para que la alzara—: Ya sabe que le he quitado los globos oculares y las cuerdas vocales… Aunque eso no perjudica el que te dé una buena mamada… Y éste—. Árbitro se agachó y tiró con un puño del pelo de Gunji, tirándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Gunji es muy obediente y si no es así, siempre puedes castigarlo.

Shiki no se sorprendió cuando escuchó un gruñido detrás de él. Él sabía sin mirar que provenía de Kiriwar. Árbitro y Kiriwar a menudo se peleaban por como trataba a Gunji e Inu. Sin embargo, era más a menudo con Gunji, que si lloraba & que sí gritaba. Sospechaba que Kiriwar sentía algo por Gunji, aunque él nunca había dicho nada. Tal vez podría matar a otro pájaro aquí. Se acercó a la correa de Gunji e Inu. Podía ver la alegría en los ojos de Árbitro rápidamente le entregó la correa a Shiki. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la correa de Akira, le entregó las tres a Kiriwar.

—Agárralas, Kiriwar —dijo, cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Árbitro apretó su puño y le dio un golpe en la cara. Tuvo la satisfacción de oír como el cartílago de la nariz se rompía bajo el poder detrás de su golpe.

Árbitro odiaba a las personas que maltrataban su "Hermosa piel de porcelana"

Árbitro estaba tan aturdido por el repentino ataque que se tardó otros tres ataques antes de que comenzara a resistirse y luchar. Shiki sintió como un golpe le dio en la cara, pero se lo quitó de encima y después fue contra Árbitro con renovado vigor.

Varios golpes más, unas cuantas patadas, y un par de golpes por el cuerpo más tarde, Árbitro yacía en el suelo ensangrentado. Shiki se puso encima de él, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Sus puños con sangre y moretones los mantuvo a los costados.

Levantó la cabeza y dejó que su mirada furiosa recorriera a todos por la sala.

—Akira me pertenece a mí. Él es mi mascota. —dijo entre dientes severamente—: Yo no comparto. Voy a matar a la siguiente persona, hombre o mujer, que incluso piense en llevárselo de mi lado.

Había varias cabeza moviéndose y pocas sonrisas tranquilas. No a mucha gente le gustaba Árbitro. Shiki se volvió hacia Kiriwar y le tendió la mano a la correa de Akira.

Cuando también le tendió la correa de Gunji e Inu, Shiki negó con la cabeza. —Gunji te pertenece ahora a ti, junto con el pobre de Inu pero espero que lo cuides mejor de lo que lo hizo Árbitro. No quiero ver más golpes sobre él. O perforaciones ¿Me has entendido?

Kiriwar se quedó boquiabierto por la sorpresa. Y rápidamente de golpe la cerró cuando asintió con la cabeza. La mirada que Kiriwar le dio a Gunji le dijo a Shiki que el chico estaba en buenas manos. Kiriwar lo cuidaría y lo trataría como una mascota debía ser tratada. Tenía una idea de que la vida de Gunji estaba a punto de cambiar a lo grande.

—No puedes hacer eso. —Árbitro gritó cuando él se puso en pie. Limpiándose la sangre de sus labios con la mano continuó—: Inu me pertenece a mí. Lo reclamé como mío y de nadie más. Tú no tienes derecho a quitármelo.

Shiki se volvió hacia Árbitro, la ira lo llenaba haciendo que sus músculos se contrajeran preparándose para la lucha que sabía se avecinaba.

—Tengo todo el derecho. Yo soy el líder de los IGRA. Puedo hacer cualquier maldita cosa que quiera.

—Entonces, te reto por el liderazgo de los IGRA —gran sorpresa allí. Alcanzó su mano atrás de él, regresándole la correa de Akira a Kiriwar.

—Kiriwar, cuida de Akira, hasta que termine con este cabrón.

—¿Shiki?

Se volvió para mirar a Akira. Extendió la mano y acarició un lado de la cara del chico.

—Todo está bien. Tú debes hacer todo lo que Kiriwar te diga hasta que haya terminado aquí, y luego subiremos y tendremos aquél baño.

Los ojos de Akira se agrandaron y dominaron su pálida cara cuando él asintió con la cabeza. Agarrando la funda con sus pertenencias más cerca de su pecho, se acercó para estar más junto a Kiriwar. Shiki asintió con la cabeza, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. El chico aprendía rápidamente. Eso era un buen presagio para su futuro juntos.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Akira estuviera en buenas manos, dio media vuelta para hacerle frente a Árbitro. Él no se sorprendió por la mirada de suficiencia en su rostro. Siempre se había sentido como si fuera mejor que los demás. Era una de las muchas razones por la que los otros en la banda lo odiaban.

—Una vez que sea líder, voy a divertirme con tu pequeño Juguete, Shiki.

Shiki alzó una ceja ante la insistencia de que le iba a ganar.

—Kiriwar. —dijo, ni siquiera volvió la cabeza para mirarlo—: Si algo me pasa a mí, Akira te pertenece a ti. En el momento en que pienses que voy a perder, lo tomas y te vas. Árbitro no lo va a tener. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, Shiki. — respondió.

Sin embargo, él no tenía ninguna intención de perder. Por el contrario él tenía mucho por qué esperar con impaciencia. Le hizo señas con las manos a su adversario para atraerlo hacia él. Estuvo satisfecho cuando la cara de Árbitro se puso aún más roja. Ese tipo era imprudente cuando se enojaba. Hizo varios movimientos estúpidos. Él no pensaba las cosas, solamente reaccionaba. Supo que la pelea había terminado. Árbitro iba a perder.

Estaba a punto de girarse sobre sus piernas por detrás de Árbitro y empujarlo a su espalda cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba y sintió un dolor agudo y repentino en el costado. Antes de que Shiki pudiera incluso dar un paso atrás, supo que lo había apuñalado.

Justamente le mostraba lo que podía hacer para quitarle el liderazgo. A él le gustaba hacer trampa, especialmente cuando iba perdiendo. Y no importaba la cantidad de sangre que goteara por la pequeña herida en su costado, todavía estaba decidido a ganar. Shiki se dio la vuelta agarró la mano que sostenía el cuchillo de plata entre sus manos. La otra mano se envolvió en la garganta de Árbitro, apretándola lentamente. En realidad no quería matarlo, pero sabía que estaba suficientemente enojado en este momento como para hacerlo.

—¿Te rindes?

Sabía que era raro que un líder de la banda fuera indulgente cuando se le cuestionaba su posición. Muchas personas pensaban que era demasiado frío, pero en realidad a él le gustaba cometer asesinato. Él lo haría, como ahora.

—Yo te voy a matar —gruñó—: Y luego voy joder a esa pequeña mascota tuya hasta que sangre.

_Bueno eso lo decía todo_, pensó Shiki. Tenía que morir. Él metió el cuchillo en el cuello de Árbitro. Nadie amenazaba a su mascota y vivía. Era tan simple como eso. Se puso en pie de un salto, miró a lo largo de la multitud que le rodeaba.

—Como ya he dicho antes, nadie toca a Akira, excepto yo. Él me pertenece y voy a matar a cualquiera que lo toque. ¿Me entienden?

Tan pronto como todo el mundo asintió, dejó caer el cuchillo que tenía en la mano al suelo. Se apartó del cuerpo, y cogió la correa que Kiriwar le ofrecía. Tiró lo suficiente de la correa para tener a Akira a su lado. Se dirigió hacia la escalera, deteniéndose para mirar hacia atrás sobre su hombro a Kiriwar.

—Saca eso de aquí. —dijo mientras señalaba el cuerpo—: Y consigue a alguien que limpie el desorden, luego lo mandas a mi habitación. Akira tiene hambre y necesita una comida caliente.

—Seguro, Shiki —dijo Kiriwar, con una leve sonrisa adornando sus labios.

**CONTINUARÁ.  
( No sé si el Domingo, pero la próxima semanac: Los reviews los contesto en un MP con el link de actualización de fic. )**


	3. You're my pet

**彡COAGULATION.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias: **The same shit, diferent chapter lol  
**Disclaimer:** Togainu no es mío, pero Akira es de Shiki.  
**NOTA:**Akira me molesta en éste capítulo JAJAJAJA, es que es desesperanteD8 & aquí ya no me salió tan OOC Shiki 8D *rueda failmente*

* * *

**Capítulo 3: You're my pet.**

Akira siguió a Shiki por las escaleras. Sus ojos se apartaron del cuerpo ensangrentado en el suelo. Él no podía creer que Shiki había matado a alguien justo delante de él. Eso le hacía preguntarse a qué tipo de hombre era. Akira había pensado muchas veces en matar a Gwen… Pero jamás había tenido esas agallas.

Sólo parecía estar justo en un lugar donde había violencia. Eso lo hizo temblar. Había violencia cuando vivía con Gwen, pero siempre estuvo seguro de que no quería matarlo. Lo necesitaba para que trabajara en los vehículos. Pero aquí, no tenía un propósito. No había ninguna razón para mantenerlo vivo.

—¿Estás bien, Akira?

por el tono de voz, realmente a Shiki no le importaba si lo estaba o no. Miró hacia arriba al peli-negro. No estaba muy seguro de cómo responder a eso. Técnicamente, si, él probablemente estaba bien. Se sentía asustado y sin saber qué iba a pasar. Shiki le había dicho que solo tenía que hacer lo que él le dijera y que estaría bien. Esperaba que eso significara que no lo mataría.

La vida de Akira no podía ser perfecta, pero no quería morir. Él sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer para asegurarse de su supervivencia era hacer exactamente lo que le dijera que hiciera y nada más. Tal vez eso es lo que significaba ser una mascota.

—Estoy bien. —respondió con cuidado. No quería hacerlo enojar.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó mientras se paraba frente a una puerta y la abría, entrando en ella.

—Yo podría comer —respondió. El tamaño de la habitación sorprendió a Akira. Era mucho más grande que el pequeño armario donde vivía. La sala principal lucía un gran sofá y un par de sillones acomodados delante de una chimenea que iba a lo largo de la pared.

Justo enfrente de la puerta había un par de puertas dobles. Justo detrás de ellas, podía ver una barandilla de madera, por eso asumió que las puertas llevaban a un balcón. A la izquierda había solo una puerta de madera. Se preguntó qué había más allá de esa puerta, pero tenía miedo de preguntar.

—Sigue y mira a tu alrededor si quieres. —Shiki dijo mientras caminaba por la puerta y Akira lo miraba. —Esta es tu casa ahora. Tú también puedes andar por donde quieras.

Dudó por un momento, luego siguió a Shiki a través de la única puerta. Su boca se abrió casi en el momento en que vio la enorme cama centrada en la pared del fondo. No estaba seguro de que alguna vez en su vida hubiera visto una cama tan grande. No tenía mucho sentido, aunque Shiki fuera enorme y necesitara una cama lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar su gran cuerpo. Sin embargo, estaba bastante seguro de que al menos tres personas de su tamaño podrían caber en la cama y aún así tener espacio para moverse alrededor.

Aparte de la gran cama, podía ver dos aparadores contra la pared, dos mesitas de noche a ambos lados de la cama, un sillón doble mullido que podría ser una cama para él solo, y una mesa sencilla con una silla. Unas estanterías se alineaban en toda la pared detrás del escritorio.

Se preguntó si Shiki había leído alguno de los libros en las estanterías. El mismo Akira nunca había terminado la escuela. Había tenido que trabajar mucho en el garaje de Gwen que terminó por dejar la escuela. Apenas sabía leer.

Cuando Shiki salió por la puerta del lado izquierdo de la sala, lo miró. Esta vez, su boca se quedó abierta. Se había quitado la camisa antes de que volviera a entrar en la habitación. Akira fue intimidado por la masculinidad que exudaba Shiki. El vendaje que él aplicó en un lado, no lo distrajo de su belleza viril.

Shiki tenía un pecho apretado, esculpido, definido y los músculos de la parte superior de sus amplios hombros que bajaban hacia su plano abdomen. En una palabra, Shiki era caliente. Incluso sus gruesos muslos, que todavía estaban aprisionados en sus apretados pantalones negros de cuero, eran calientes.

—Bueno —Shiki dijo mientras traía de vuelta a Akira de su babeo. —¿Qué te parece?

—Oh, es muy agradable, mucho más grande que mi habitación.

—Akira, esta es tu habitación ahora. Hay una cómoda donde tú puedes poner tus cosas. —dijo mientras señalaba uno de los aparadores contra la pared. —Por aquí es el cuarto de baño. —le indicó la puerta detrás de él. Akira se limitó a asentir. —Mira, por qué no pones tus cosas en el armario, mientras que me aseguro de que nuestra comida ya esté en camino. Ve a la ducha y límpiate. Te conseguiré algo limpio para que te pongas. La ropa sucia simplemente déjala en la funda y mañana la mandamos lavar.

—Uh, bueno —respondió se quedó ahí y vio a Shiki salir de la habitación antes de ir a la cómoda. No estaba seguro de que algo estuviera limpio, por lo que no parecía tener ningún caso guardar cualquier cosa en el armario.

Sacó la foto de su madre, y la puso en la parte posterior del armario apoyada contra la pared, luego cuidadosamente arregló sus cosas. No era mucho, solo un par de artículos de higiene personal y un pequeño morral de menos de quince centímetros. Sacando de su bolsillo el dinero que había tomado de Gwen, lo metió dentro del morralito y finalmente lo cerró. Él miro a su alrededor, preguntándose donde podría ocultar el morral negro para que nadie lo encontrara. Antes de que pudiera encontrar un lugar, Shiki volvió a la habitación.

—¿Pensé que ibas a tomar una ducha? —Akira agarró el pequeño bolso con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Yo estaba… uh… encontrando un lugar para mis cosas.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Shiki le preguntó señalando el pequeño morral que tenía entre sus manos.

Akira miró el "bolso" por un momento, luego a Shiki. ¿Y si le quitaba su dinero como Gwen? No quería decirle lo que tenía. Esperaba que Shiki hubiera olvidado su dinero. Pero también no quería hacerlo enojar.

—Mi dinero.

—Oh, bueno, deberías guardarlo en la caja fuerte. Las personas no suelen ir revisando mis cosas, pero nunca se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso.

Akira estuvo a punto de gritar cuando Shiki se acercó y cogió la pequeña bolsita de entre sus manos. Era todo lo que realmente tenía en el mundo. Había trabajado duro por cada centavo. Si se lo quitaba, no tendría nada. Vio como se acercó a la estantería y quitó un par de libros. Se sorprendió al ver una pequeña caja de seguridad dentro de la estantería. Trató de ver lo que estaba haciendo, cuando Shiki miró hacia abajo le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—Ven acá y te mostraré cómo funciona esto.

Akira se acercó, mirando cómo se movía el disco de un lado a otro hasta que hubo distintos tintineos y pudo girar la manivela. Abrió la puerta y puso el pequeño morral negro en el interior, entonces cerró la puerta.

—¿Has visto como hice eso? —preguntó.

Asintió. Si, lo había visto. Él no era tonto y se resintió porque Shiki tratara de tratarlo como tal. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decirle algo, pero Shiki empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—No se le puede dar la combinación a cualquiera. Solo tú y yo la sabemos. Kiriwar ni siquiera se la sabe. ¿Está bien? —Akira juntó sus cejas por la sorpresa, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. —Si se te olvida la combinación, solo pregúntamela. Es 37 – 44 – 32 —continuó. —Además, sé que este dinero son todos tus ahorros y no quiero que lo uses si no tienes que hacerlo. Si tú necesitas dinero para algo, puedes preguntarme o sacar algo de la caja fuerte. Simplemente no te excedas.

—¿Puedo usar tu dinero? —preguntó atónito.

—Bueno, yo no puedo pensar en ninguna cosa que tú necesites comprar que no vaya a ofrecerte, pero, si, si tú necesitas dinero para algo, está aquí para que lo uses.

Akira no sabía qué decir. Nadie le había ofrecido compartir nada con él. Bueno, hubo una vez que un amigo de Gwen, Keisuke, le había ofrecido compartir su cama. Akira lo había rechazado tan rápido como pudo y cerró la puerta.

—Hora de bañarse, Akira —Shiki dijo mientras abría el collar alrededor del cuello de Akira y se lo quitó. Él apuntó hacia el cuarto de baño. —Realmente apestas, y no siento decírtelo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Akira tuvo ganas de reírse. Era un sentimiento muy raro en él y no lo había experimentado mucho. Sin decir una palabra, sólo una pequeña sonrisa, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Rápidamente se quitó su ropa y se metió en el agua. Estar debajo del rocío del agua caliente, era una sensación maravillosa. No podía recordar la última vez que se había bañado con agua caliente. Gwen no se lo permitía. Le decía que costaba mucho dinero.

Se quedó allí dejando que el agua caliente drenara la tensión de sus hombros. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza y alcanzó el champú de una pequeña estantería en la esquina. Vertiendo una buena cantidad en su mano, lavó su cabello. Varios minutos después de pasar un paño y una pastilla de jabón, finalmente se veía limpio. Se enjuagó y luego a regañadientes cerró el agua y salió de la ducha. Sobre el mostrador había una toalla doblada junto a una camisa de algodón grande y blanca.

Rápidamente se secó el cuerpo y luego el cabello, antes de colgar la toalla en la barra de la toalla. Agarró la camisa y se la puso metiéndola por su cabeza, riéndose cuando la camisa cayó a todo lo largo de su cuerpo hasta sus rodillas. Debía ser una camisa de Shiki. Cuando terminó de hacer todo, buscó su ropa sucia, pero no estaba. Estaba bastante seguro de que Shiki había sido el que la había tomado, pero quería hacerlo de todos modos. Como él había dicho antes, nunca nadie había cuidado de él.

Era triste vivir en un mundo donde era de esa manera ahora. Todavía recordaba lo que había sido su vida antes de que la plaga golpeara. Vivía en una bonita casa con su madre en un barrio tranquilo. Iba a la escuela todos los días, y volvía a casa con su madre y una comida casera. La vida era simple. Las personas eran simples. Después de que la plaga golpeara. Su madre trató de hacer todo para mantenerlos a los dos a salvo de los males que deambulaban por las calles.

No había sido fácil. En su desesperación, se había casado con Gwen, con la esperanza de que podría mantenerlos seguros. Ella trabajaba en eso, hasta que había sido asesinada por los habitantes de la noche seis meses después. Entonces el infierno de Akira realmente comenzó. Se dio cuenta de cómo era la vida en el mundo real.

Todo el mundo estaba fuera viendo lo que podría tomar, robar o estafar. Las personas morían por un simple trozo de pan. Suponía que vivía con relativa seguridad dentro del garaje. Mientras estuvo allí tuvo comida todas las noches. Tenía un techo sobre su cabeza cuando muchas personas no lo tenían.

Y luego estaban los monstruos que deambulaban por las calles, los habitantes de la noche. En realidad nunca había visto uno, pero había oído historias. El virus que había atacado a la mayor parte de la población mundial, no había matado a todo el mundo. No todos aquellos que contraían el virus morían. Esos eran los peores.

Mataban por el placer de matar. No podían infectar a otras personas con el virus, pero eran monstruos sanguinarios que salían por la noche a matar a todos y cada uno que pudieran encontrar. También destruían todo lo que podían tener en sus manos. Akira vivió la mayor parte de los últimos años con temor de que los habitantes de la noche atacaran el garaje y lo mataran. Curiosamente, parecían no estar interesados en el pequeño taller de reparación, en su lugar atacaban a los alrededores.

Gwen siempre decía que era porque los habitantes de la noche sabían que era una persona importante y que si lo atacaban él podría degollarlos. Akira no estaba tan seguro. Él no sabía por qué los moradores de la noche no atacaban, pero él estaba agradecido de que no lo hicieran. Las historias que había oído podrían hacer que se le rizaran los dedos de los pies.

Realmente esperaba no enfrentarse a uno nunca. Sabía que no era tan fuerte como Shiki lo era. Definitivamente su cuchillo no podía compararse con la katana que le había visto a Shiki. No sabía ni siquiera si sabría cómo defenderse a sí mismo sin su cuchillo si tuviera que hacerlo. Sabía cómo arreglar vehículos. Solo eso. Por supuesto, tal vez podría serle de alguna utilidad a Shiki en ese departamento. No parecía haber un motor que no ronroneara para él. Tal vez eso era algo que podía hacer.

—¿Akira? ¿Has terminado?

Akira se apresuró a salir del baño cuando Shiki lo llamó, sólo para detenerse cuando lo vio descansando en la cama, con una bandeja de comida junto a él.

—Estoy limpio. —dijo rápidamente cuando Shiki alzó la vista sobre él, con una de sus cejas oscuras levantada en pregunta.

—Ven a comer antes de que se enfríe.

Akira se sintió cohibido cuando él se subió a la cama para sentarse junto a Shiki. De pie, la camisa que llevaba caía hasta medio muslo. Sentado, le quedaba un poco más corta. Se sentía como si estuviera expuesto. La extraña mirada en los ojos de Shiki mientras miraba hacia abajo por las piernas desnudas de él no ayudó.

Cuando Akira tiró del borde de la camisa y trató de bajarla más entre sus piernas, Shiki levantó los ojos para mirarlo. Akira sabía que su cara quemaba por el color rojo. Podía sentirlo. Hizo girar sus ojos cuando Shiki solamente se rió.

—Come. —le ordenó de nuevo, sosteniendo un pedazo de pollo. Tomó el pollo y lo mordió. Se sorprendió de lo bien que sabía. No estaba demasiado seco, ni jugoso también, y el sabor vino completamente a través de él. Rápidamente dio otro mordisco y lo masticó.

—¿Quién cocinó esto? —le preguntó antes de tomar otro bocado, y luego otro.

—Rin es nuestro cocinero residente. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó?

—No, está muy bueno, sólo me lo preguntaba. ¿Rin cocina todo?

—Sí, era cocinero antes de que la plaga golpeara. Creo que le gusta cocinar sólo por el hecho de cocinar. Él siempre trae algo nuevo para que nosotros comamos. Si tú tienes algo que no comerías, o algo que preferirías comer, solo dímelo y yo se lo haré saber.

—No puedo pensar en algo que no comería. La comida es comida y si tú fueras yo comerías lo que te pusieran delante de ti. —Akira tomó el último bocado de pollo y puso el hueso sobre el plato. Miró a Shiki para ver su reacción mientras tomaba la otra pieza. Cuando no protestó, Akira rápidamente empezó a comerlo.

En su tercera pieza de pollo, escuchó a Shiki reírse. Él se volvió para verlo sonreír y encontrar un brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —Akira preguntó.

—Es bueno saber que tienes buen apetito. Voy a tener que decirle a Rin que te gustó su pollo.

Akira sintió el calor de nuevo en su cara. Él realmente deseaba que su piel no fuera tan pálida. Cada vez que se avergonzaba su rostro se ponía rojo como una remolacha. Un síntoma de tener una madre irlandesa, por lo que él sabía.

—Es bueno el pollo.

—¿Hay algo más que desees? ¿Carne? ¿Patatas? ¿Hamburguesas? —Shiki preguntó. «_Dale confianza, entonces no pondrá resistencia_. » Akira se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a comer lo que me des.

—Eso no es lo que te pregunté, Akira. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría comer? —la voz de Shiki sonó más grave en ese momento.

De repente no tuvo más hambre. ¿Y si le decía algo mal? ¿Shiki lo castigaría? ¿Lo mataría? Empujó la pieza de pollo a medio comer de nuevo en el plato. Cogió una servilleta. Con el pretexto de limpiar su cara, se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaba con derramarse fuera de sus ojos.

—¿Akira? Te hice una pregunta y quiero una respuesta.

—Me…me gusta el pan hecho en casa. —rápidamente contestó. —Mi madre solía hacerlo tres veces por semana cuando era niño. Recuerdo que cuando llegaba a casa, todo olía a pan casero.

—¿Algo más? —Akira se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no sé, Gwen me daba arroz. —miró sus manos mientras nerviosamente las torcía junto a su regazo. —No me gusta mucho el arroz.

—Bien, así que arroz no. ¿Qué te gusta entonces? — «_Sólo sopórtalo, sólo unos días en los que obtiene más carne en sus huesos, entonces podrás hacer con él lo que Árbitro ni siquiera haría…_»

—Voy a comer lo que sea… —comenzó solo para ser interrumpido por Shiki.

—Que ponga delante de ti —Shiki terminó por él. —Si Akira ya dijiste eso. Lo que quiero saber es lo que te gustaría comer. ¿Qué has estado soñando comer? ¿Lo que sea? — «_No pierdas la cabeza… No la pierdas…_»

—No sé. Gwen…

—¡Akira! —Shiki dijo en voz alta haciendo saltar al chico. —Gwen no está aquí. Nunca va a estar aquí. Tú necesitas olvidarte de él. —Shiki se deslizó más allá sobre la cama, hasta que su espalda se apoyó en la almohada. —Ahora, responde a mi pregunta.

Los ojos de Akira recorrieron frenéticamente la habitación mientras trataba de pensar en algo de comida que él pudiera decirle que quería. Él sabía que estaba enojado con él. No le estaba dando las respuestas que quería, pero no podía pensar en los alimentos que quería. Él simplemente estaba feliz de tener comida. Cuando llegó a mirar a Shiki se encogió.

—¡Yo no sé! —Gritó mientras caía de costado sobre la cama y cerraba los ojos. Se acurrucó en posición fetal y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. —Por favor no me mates.

Cuando el silencio reinó en la habitación por unos momentos, abrió los ojos y miró a través de sus brazos a Shiki. No se sorprendió por la expresión neutral en el rostro pálido de Shiki. No parecía verdaderamente preocupado por sus palabras.

—¿Akira, qué te hace pensar que te mataría? —preguntó en voz baja. Peligrosa y baja voz.

—Mataste a ese otro hombre cuando él te hizo enojar. —Levantó los brazos de su cabeza levantándose mientras se aseguraba de que había mucho espacio entre él y Shiki. Mientras Shiki parecía calmado por lo que dijo, no quería correr ningún riesgo.

—Idiota, él trató de alejarte de mí. Él desafío mi liderazgo. Yo no quería matarlo, pero él no me dejó elección. Tuve que hacerlo.

Cuando Shiki se acomodó hacia arriba, Akira se deslizó lejos de él, consiguiendo una dura mirada de Shiki. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué esperar. El hombre admitió que él era un asesino. Sabía que estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse aterrorizado por él.

Sin embargo, la mirada neutral en el rostro de Shiki hizo que se preguntara si era un asesino porque tenía que serlo o porque quería serlo. Gwen no habría tenido ningún sentimiento de culpa por matar a alguien. Tal vez eso era lo que los hacía diferentes.

—No sé lo que me gusta comer. Gwen me daba arroz todos los días. Una vez por semana, le ponía crema encima. Hubiera sido realmente bueno, que le hubiera añadido un poco de carne. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comí algo más. —Akira dijo rápidamente, casi tropezando sus palabras. Él nerviosamente dibujaba círculos con un dedo en la manta debajo de él mientras esperaba la reacción de Shiki.

—Por lo tanto, creo que el arroz deberíamos dejarlo fuera, ¿Eh? —se rio entre dientes.

—Es muy asqueroso. —rio con nerviosismo. Sus ojos de repente se ampliaron y miró a Shiki. —Pero me lo voy a comer. Voy a comer lo que…

Shiki alzó la mano para detenerlo.

—Cállate. Vas a comer todo lo que ponga delante de ti y tú no te quejarás. Pero creo que tenemos que intentar algunas cosas diferentes y ver lo que te gusta. Tal vez Rin pueda hacer una gran variedad de platillos para nosotros para empezar —Akira no podía dejar de sonreír incluso cuando su cara se calentó de nuevo.

—Me gustaría eso.

Shiki se quedó en silencio después de eso. Su mirada hacía que Akira se sintiera inquieto. No era bueno leyendo las expresiones en las caras de las personas. Con Shiki no era diferente. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando.

—Akira, yo nunca te haría daño. Yo espero que tú recuerdes eso. — _«Miéntele, dile que no lo harías…»_Sus ojos fueron hacia donde jugaba con la manta, y luego vagaron por la habitación. —Estoy seguro de que todo esto te da miedo.

Akira asintió con la cabeza. Infiernos, si, él tenía miedo. Su situación no era muy diferente a la que había vivido antes. Un techo diferente sobre su cabeza, un conjunto de reglas diferentes, pero aún estaba bajo el dominio de una persona.

—Prometo hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que estés seguro, Akira — _«Sigue, hasta que sea él quien caiga rendido y no oponga resistencia…»_

—Gwen siempre prometía cosas cuando quería algo, también. —contraatacó. Quería creer en Shiki, realmente casi lo hacía. Simplemente no tenía mucha fe en las promesas. Las personas solo las hacían cuando querían algo. Se preguntó qué quería Shiki de él.

—Me parece bien. —Shiki respondió. —Creo que la confianza solo puede venir con el tiempo.

Bueno eso, tenía sentido para él, estuvo más que sorprendido de que Shiki lo entendiera. También se sorprendió de que estuviera de acuerdo con él. Habría pensado que el líder de los IGRA no hacía concesiones. Suponía que no.

—Así que, ¿qué tal si tu y yo hacemos un trato, Hmmm? —Shiki preguntó. —Voy a tratar de demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí, y tú me das la oportunidad de demostrártelo— _«Hazlo ceder…»_

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué te importa si yo confió en ti? Tú eres el líder de los IGRA. —gritó. —Tú puedes tener a quien quieras, y que haga lo que tú quieras. ¿Por qué yo?

—Tú eres mi perra… —Las cejas de Akira subieron hasta su frente por el asombro. No podía permitir eso…

—¿Yo soy una perra? —Shiki asintió con la cabeza._ «No voy a esperar más, voy a forzarlo quiera o no»_

—Tú me compraste a Gwen, y luego mataste a un hombre, ¿Por que crees que soy tu perra? —Shiki asintió de nuevo, y una pequeña sonrisa empezó a cruzar sus labios. —Tú estás jodidamente loco. —se echó a reír hasta que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Cuando la risa, finalmente comenzó a desaparecer, miró a Shiki. —¿Y ahora qué?

Shiki se lo pensó unos segundos, pensó que tendría que matarlo, o meterle la parte ciega de la katana por su ano hasta que se desmayara de dolor y entendiera. —Tú vas a venir aquí, y te lo voy a explicar —Shiki dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el lugar entre sus piernas.

Akira miró a Shiki por un momento, luego se pasó por encima de la bandeja del desayuno y se instaló entre sus piernas. Poco a poco, se apoyó en el pecho de Shiki hasta que su peso se presionó contra él. Incluso aunque sabía que estaba casi sentado en su regazo, Akira saltó cuando los fuertes brazos de Shiki lo rodearon.

—Shhh, no pasa nada. No voy a hacerte daño. —le susurró en el oído. _«No uno del que me arrepienta»_ —Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mi toque, Akira. Mi plan es hacer mucho más que esto. Cuando haya terminado contigo, no sabrás dónde comienzas tú y donde termino yo.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir? —tartamudeó.

—¿Recuerdas el beso que nos dimos afuera?

—Sí. —Si lo recordaba. Había hecho que los pies de Akira se curvaran. Tenía la esperanza de tener unos cuantos más como ese en el futuro. Nunca nadie lo había besado como él lo había hecho. Infiernos, después de su madre, nadie lo había besado, por un largo tiempo.

—Eso sólo es el comienzo de las cosas que voy a hacerte, Akira. Tú eres mi mascota ahora. Mi deber es _protegerte_ y proveerte a ti. Y tu deber es proveerme a mí.

—¿Proveerte de qué? No sé hacer nada, excepto reparar motores —dijo, levantando la cara hasta mirar a Shiki con confusión. —Tú dijiste que ese ya no iba a ser mi trabajo.

—Ese ya no. Pero te voy a enseñar todo lo que necesitas saber. Por ahora, lo único que tú necesitas saber es que tú me perteneces y que tienes que hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga. Lo otro vendrá con el tiempo.

—¿Qué otra cosa? ¿Rin me va a enseñar a cocinar o algo así? —estaba totalmente confundido.

—No, Akira. —se rio entre dientes. Más molesto que divertido. Lo que erizó el pelo de la nunca de Akira. —Aunque, si tú quieres aprender a cocinar, puedo arreglar eso. _«Quizás funcione el tenerte sólo en un delantal… uno negro, de cuero, como Inu»_

—Shiki, tú realmente me confundes. Realmente no estoy tratando de hacerte enojar ni nada, pero podrías por favor, simplemente explicarme ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? Si tú estás dispuesto a protegerme y a proveerme, debe haber algo que quieras a cambio. Las personas simplemente no hacen ese tipo de cosas de forma gratuita.

_«Voy a joder ese pequeño agujero que tienes entre las piernas hasta que sangre y tenga que mandar a Kiriwar por una silla de ruedas. Voy a hacerte gritar mi nombre hasta que la garganta te sangre…»_

Akira sintió a Shiki tomar una respiración profunda y dejar escapar el aire lentamente. Él sabía que probablemente no estuviera contento ahora mismo con él, pero necesitaba saber lo que esperaba de él.

—¿Por favor, Shiki?

—No quiero asustarte, Akira —admitió._ «No quiero tener que hacérselo a un cadáver»_

—Me asustas más, si no me dices las cosas.

—Yo te _protegeré_ y te mantendré a salvo. Te proveeré de lo que sea que tú necesites, como comida y refugio.

—¿A cambio de…? —preguntó.

—Tú me proporcionarás alivio —respondió en voz baja.

Por el tono de voz, a Akira casi le daba la impresión de que Shiki estaba avergonzado, pero no era cierto. Era el líder de los IGRA. No podría avergonzarse… ¿Podría?

—¿Alivio? —preguntó.

—Eso es lo que significa ser una mascota, Akira. Tú ves por mis necesidades, mientras yo veo por las tuyas. Ya que no eres lo suficientemente grande o lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte, lo haré yo por ti. A cambio, tú me provees de lo que yo no puedo proporcionarme por mi mismo.

—¿Qué podría ofrecerte que no puedas proveerte tú?

—¡Te voy a joder el ano, de acuerdo! —Shiki gritó, fuera de sus casillas. —Tú me proporcionarás sexo.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ.  
( Actualización: La próxima semana. Los reviews los contesto en un MP con el link de actualización de fic. ¡Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras! )**

**FELICES FIESTAS!**


	4. Wow, fantastic baby

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:**Same shit, diferent chapter lol  
**Disclaimer:** Togainu no es mío, Gunzi estaría desnudo:c  
**NOTA: **Mendigas fanseses cochinonas que tengo, se les hizo el lemon LOL las quiero

**Capítulo 4: Wow, fantastic baby.**

Shiki sabía que la conversación no iba bien, incluso antes de que Akira se quedara inmóvil en sus brazos. No era fácil explicarle a alguien que se acababa de convertir en un esclavo sexual. Especialmente a alguien como él, sospechaba que nunca había sido tocado, como él desesperadamente quería tocarlo.

—¿Soy una mascota sexual?... —Shiki rodó sus ojos.

—No es exactamente como yo lo diría, pero en esencia estás en lo correcto. Yo te proporciono protección y todo lo que necesitas. Y tú me puedes dar alivio y compañía, incluyendo sexo.

Akira estaba tan tranquilo, que Shiki deseaba haberlo asustado hasta la muerte. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de aceptar las cosas que quería de él. Shiki tenía un gran apetito sexual. A él le gustaba mucho. Akira era muy delgado y delicado en comparación con él. ¿Y si le estaba pidiendo demasiado? Aún no estaba nutrido.

—¿Y está bien que hagamos eso?

—¿Tener relaciones sexuales? —preguntó con asombro. —¿Por qué no estaría bien?

—Gwen siempre decía que estaba mal que dos hombres estuvieran juntos así.

—Creo que ya hemos discutido esto. Gwen es un hijo de puta. Él no sabe nada. Además, aquí, el líder soy yo. Lo que digo se hace. Y yo digo que está bien que dos hombres estén juntos, si eso es lo que quieren.

Shiki esperó mientras Akira pensaba en eso. Él esperaba que con el tiempo, entendiera que las cosas que Gwen decía estaban equivocadas.

—¿Shiki? Tengo otra pregunta. —murmuró.

—Adelante. —respondió. Podía sentir los dedos de Akira apretar los bordes de su camisa. Parecía nervioso, incluso ansioso. Shiki mantuvo los dedos cruzados, esperando lo mejor, pero también esperando lo peor.

—Eso significa que tú me besaras como lo hiciste antes, porque realmente me gustó eso… —la cabeza de Shiki cayó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas mientras gemía.

—Maldita sea, Akira, quieres matarme.

—¡No! —Akira gritó. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y agarró la parte delantera de la camisa de Shiki tirándola frenéticamente. —Yo nunca te mataría, te lo juro.

Shiki levantó la cabeza mientras jalaba al chico hasta su pecho. Empujó su cabeza contra su cuello luego envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos el cuerpo de Akira que temblaba.

—Tú no me has entendido.

—Entonces, que…

—Quiero decir que a veces las cosas que dices me… excitan mucho a mí. —se agachó y agarró a Akira por las caderas y lo movió contra él para que pudiera sentir su dura polla. —¿Ves? Esto es lo que tus palabras me hacen. Esto es lo que me haces cuando estas cerca. —estuvo satisfecho cuando escuchó a Akira jadear. Él no era enorme, pero sentía que podía llegar a ser algo impresionante en tamaño. Solo esperaba no asustarlo demasiado.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Uh… Bueno —Shiki sonrió. Extendió su mano entre su cuerpo y el de Akira para llegar a sus pantalones. Los tomó y los empujó hacia abajo hasta que su dura polla surgió libre.

Shiki intentó mantener sus ojos en Akira para ver su reacción, pero la cabeza del chico se inclinó, con el pelo cayendo sobre su rostro cuando lo miró hacia abajo.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó con su voz casi en un susurro.

—No como piensas. —se rió entre dientes.

—¿Pero te duele? —preguntó mientras rápidamente miraba hacia Shiki.

—Está bien, Akira. No me duele de la forma que piensas. No es doloroso, exactamente. Más bien, incomodo.

Un repentino pensamiento llegó a Shiki. Sus cejas se juntaron mientras miraba hacia abajo a Akira.

—Akira, ¿Has tenido una erección alguna vez? ¿Has estado sexualmente excitado? ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado?... —el chico negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sus mejillas de color rojo.

—Gwen me dijo que estaba mal. Él me castigaba si yo lo hacía.

—Oh mierda, qué idiotez. —jaló a Akira de nuevo contra su cuerpo y le acarició la espalda mientras se preguntaba en qué clase de infierno había estado viviendo. Casi había decidido volver y darle un paliza a Gwen por todas las cosas que le había dicho a Akira. No podría disfrutar del sexo por su culpa. —Tener una erección no es malo. Tú no puedes controlar la forma en que tu cuerpo responde. ¿Tú me comprendes?

El chico se sentó lentamente. Sus ojos estaban ansiosos cuando él miró a Shiki.

—¿Esto no está mal? —preguntó mientras agarraba la mano de Shiki y la apretaba contra el bulto duro en sus pantalones. Shiki brevemente cerró los ojos antes de abrirlos y mirar hacia abajo a Akira.

—No, no está mal. De hecho, creo que es genial. Espero que eso signifique que te sientes atraído por mí. Eso hará que las cosas entre nosotros sean mucho más fáciles.

_ Inclusive si no lo sintieras, pero es así como no te pondrás de mojigato… _

Akira se veía tan confundido que Shiki sintió la necesidad de explicarle. Esperaba no sonar como un completo idiota. Estaba nadando en aguas desconocidas. Explicarle a alguien como él acerca del sexo no iba a ser fácil. Le habían enseñado que era malo.

—Cuando alguien se siente atraído por otra persona, como yo por ti, nuestros cuerpos reaccionan de cierta manera. Tú haces que mi polla se ponga dura y yo quiero tocarte por todas partes y besarte. Yo esperaba que tu cuerpo reaccionara del modo en que lo hizo eso quiere decir que tú te sientes igual de atraído.

Shiki casi se echó a reír cuando la cara de Akira se puso roja pero se contuvo. El chico no necesitaba que él se riera ahora. Necesitaba tranquilidad y comprensión.

—Me gusta cuando me besas. —el chico reconoció.

—¿Y cuando te toco? —preguntó Shiki cuando él apretó con su mano la polla de Akira, a través de sus pantalones. —¿Te gusta esto?

—Se siente… se siente muy bien —gimió.

—Se supone que se sienta bien. Es por eso que nos gusta hacerlo. —Shiki apretó a Akira nuevamente, frotando su mano hacia arriba y abajo un poco más hasta que el chico comenzó a inquietarse. Llevó la mano al botón de la camisa de Akira. —Me sentiría mucho mejor si yo no tuviera que tocarte a través de tu ropa.

—Está bien.

Shiki rápidamente desabrochó los pantalones y abrió la camisa de Akira antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. En el momento en que su mano se envolvió alrededor de la longitud del chico y le dio un simple tirón, Akira gritó y se derramó por toda su mano.

Siguió acariciando a Akira por unos momentos más hasta que el cuerpo del chico dejó de estremecerse y se desplomó sobre su pecho. Shiki se limpió la mano en una servilleta y luego la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Akira.

—Ves, se siente muy bien ¿No es así? — susurró contra el pelo de Akira quien se limitó a asentir.

—¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?... —Shiki se rio entre dientes.

—Tú has tenido un orgasmo, Akira. Eso es lo que sucede cuando la gente tiene sexo.

—¿Eso es el sexo?

—No. —Shiki se rió mientras se preguntaba cómo alguien podía ser tan ingenuo en estos días y a esa edad. —Eso no es exactamente sexo, pero es parte de ello. Hay mucho más que eso. Lo que tú acabas de tener se llama un trabajo de mano. También hay mamadas, besos negros, folladas, toqueteos. Un montón de cosas.

—¿Se siente igual de bueno?

—Si, algunas de ellas se sienten aún mejor.

—Oh, yo quiero intentarlas todas. —Akira inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. —¿Podemos hacerlo Shiki?

Shiki gimió. Ese chico lo iba a matar. Tal vez era una conspiración de Gwen para torturarlo y luego matarlo. Sabía que Akira no tenía ni idea de lo que sus palabras estaban haciendo con él y oró para que nunca se enterara de ello. Estaba extrañamente asustado de que descubriera su poder sobre el cuerpo de él, no quería ninguna duda de que él era el amo y quien era el esclavo.

—¿Shiki?  
—Si, podemos intentarlo.  
—¿Ahora? —preguntó.

Shiki casi salta de su piel cuando sintió los dedos de Akira envolviéndose alrededor de su polla. Él no pudo contener el gemido que se liberó de sus labios. Estaba seguro de que no tenía ni idea de lo bien que se sentía realmente.

—Más fuerte, mierda, aprieta más fuerte y mueve tu mano hacia arriba y abajo. —lo animó. En el momento en que Akira comenzó a mover la mano supo que no duraría mucho tiempo. El chico no era muy experimentado pero eso se compensaba con su entusiasmo. —Me voy a correr en un minuto. —gruñó. Infiernos, se iba a venir de un momento a otro si seguía haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Akira tenía una mano alrededor de su polla. Y la otra estaba acariciando suavemente las bolas de Shiki.

—Akira —gritó mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido y su polla explotaba. Al igual que Shiki había hecho con él, Akira continuó golpeando varias veces la polla, de la cual salieron disparadas cuerdas de semen blanco perlado. Él sintió la polla de AKira contra su pierna y entonces un líquido caliente lo cubrió.

—Basta, Akira— dijo mientras se agachaba y agarraba la muñeca del chico. Estaba muy sensible ahora, cuando soltó su polla, lo agarró por la cintura y lo tiró hasta ponerlo contra su pecho.

—¿Se supone que eso suceda? —Akira preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—Ni siquiera me toqué… y yo…yo… —Shiki se rió entre dientes.

—Sucede, pero no todo el tiempo. Personalmente, creo que es muy bueno que tú te entusiasmaras lo suficiente como para correrte de nuevo. ¿Tal vez después de que descansemos, nosotros podamos ver si conseguimos hacerlo de nuevo?

—Me gustaría eso, Shiki.

—También a mí. También creo que debemos quitarnos la ropa manchada y meternos en la cama. Esta cosa se pone un poco pegajosa después de un tiempo.

Akira asintió y se bajó de la cama para sacarse la camisa por la cabeza, dejándola en el suelo. Shiki tuvo su primera vista completa del cuerpo desnudo de su mascota. Diablos, estaba en lo cierto. Era impresionante. Él estaba condenado.

Rodando al lado de la cama, rápidamente se quitó la ropa antes de meterse debajo de las cobijas. Él sostuvo una esquina para Akira, riéndose cuando éste se subió directamente junto a su costado y se acostó, subiendo una pierna sobre Shiki y la cabeza metida debajo de su barbilla.

Shiki rodeó con sus brazos a Akira y se apoyó en la almohada. Se dio cuenta de que se sentía completo, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Tal vez tener una mascota no era tan malo.

—¿Shiki?

—¿Si, Akira?

—¿Tengo que hacer esto con alguien más aparte de ti? Parece algo personal y… y… bueno. Yo simplemente no quiero hacerlo con nadie más. —explicó. —Tú no me lo vas a pedir, ¿Verdad?

—No, Akira, solo haces esto conmigo. Tú eres mi mascota y yo no te comparto. Recuerdas lo que le sucedió a Árbitro, cuando él quiso que yo te compartiera.

—Tú lo mataste.

—Y voy a matar a cualquiera que trate de hacer esto contigo. Esto es solo para mí. Yo soy el único que te va a ver de esta forma o a tocarte así. Voy a estar muy molesto si tú haces esto con alguien más. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo, Shiki —se rió  
—Ahora, cierra los ojos y duérmete, Akira. Ambos necesitamos descansar, si voy a enseñarte todo sobre el sexo.

—Yo ya estoy dormido.

Shiki abrió los ojos, sin entender qué hacia un cuerpo caliente enroscado en torno a él en su cama. Levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre apretado contra su costado, jadeó cuando los eventos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente de nuevo.

—Akira —Susurró. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Akira estaba en su cama. No era ningún extraño que hubiera traído a casa. No era un hombre sin nombre que nunca volvería a ver.

Ese pensamiento solo hizo que los brazos de Shiki se entrelazaran alrededor del cuerpo de Akira. Lo jaló hasta que estuvo encima de su pecho, con la cabeza situada en la parte interior de su cuello. Un gemido salió de los labios de Shiki, cuando Akira separó las piernas y cayeron en el colchón a cada lado del cuerpo de su cuerpo. Shiki empujó su polla hasta que estuvo contra la parte inferior de las suaves bolas del chico.

Él llevó sus grandes manos hasta las mejillas del culo de Akira y lo palmeó con la mano. Maldita sea, era un perfecto pequeño culo. Cada globo redondo encajaba perfectamente en la palma de la mano como si hubiera sido hecho para él. Ni un centímetro más.

Shiki levantó sus caderas. Dejó escapar otro gemido cuando su dura polla se deslizo hasta el pliegue del culo de Akira. De nuevo, brevemente, pensó en su teoría de que todo esto era un complot para matarlo después de haberlo torturarlo poco a poco. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, mas se preguntaba si estaba en lo cierto. Akira parecía demasiado perfecto para ser real.

En ese momento, Akira comenzó a moverse. Shiki miró con diversión cómo el chico se frotaba la cara con las manos después se volvió para mirar hacia abajo a Shiki.

—¿Dormiste bien?

Los ojos de Akira miraron a su alrededor con confusión, luego miro a Shiki de nuevo.

—¿Dormí encima de ti toda la noche?

—No. —Shiki se rió entre dientes. —Pero habría estado bien si lo hubieras hecho. Tú no pesas nada en absoluto. Además—dijo mientras empujaba sus caderas de nuevo—me gusta esta posición. Tiene un montón de posibilidades… —apenas podía contener su sonrisa cuando los ojos de Akira se abrieron como platos.

—SH…Shiki. —tartamudeó. Los puños apretados en los brazos de Shiki, las uñas clavándose en la carne. —Tú… tú… —Shiki asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi polla está en tu culo. —Bueno, no lo estaba, aún no, pero tenía toda la intención de que pronto estuviera dentro. Bombeó de nuevo sus caderas. Sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa cuando escuchó un gemido salir de la boca de su mascota, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Cuando los ojos de Akira se abrieron para volver y mirar a Shiki, éste se sorprendió al ver la excitación arder en sus profundos ojos.

—¿Esto está bien? ¿Está permitido que hagamos esto? —Akira preguntó vacilante.

—Si, se nos permite hacer esto. —Shiki se echó a reír.

Akira guardó silencio por un momento, con su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes. Shiki pensaba que el chico parecía absolutamente adorable.

—¿Esto es lo demás?

Shiki hizo una mueca. No pudo evitarlo. Por un lado, se sorprendió de que alguien pudiera ser tan completamente inocente de lo que realmente era la vida, incluyendo el sexo. Por otro lado, estaba muy contento de que fuera tan inocente. Le dejaba la enseñanza de las relaciones íntimas entre dos personas a él. Esa era una tarea de proporciones enormes, pero lo esperaba con gran entusiasmo. Akira parecía inocente e ingenuo, pero lo curioso era la expresión de su rostro, le decía a Shiki que podría estar interesado en aprender.

Akira le estaba dando su confianza a él, aunque no se diera cuenta. Tenía que asegurarse de no traicionar esa confianza haciendo cualquier cosa que no pudiera gustarle a Akira. Y él no sabía qué podría hacer hasta que lo intentara.

—Toma el frasco de lubricante que está dentro de la mesita y yo te lo mostraré.

Shiki miró como subió por encima de él para llegar a la mesita de noche. Abrió el cajón y buscó alrededor hasta que encontró la botella de lubricante, la sostuvo en la mano y miró sobre su hombro.

—¿Esta?

Asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia abajo al cuerpo desnudo de Akira con gran interés. Le tendió la mano ofreciéndole la botella y él la tomó, dejándola caer sobre el colchón junto a él, antes de alcanzar a Akira.

—Súbete de nuevo —le indicó.

Akira volvió a subir en Shiki, cabalgando su cuerpo. Shiki lo agarró con una mano alrededor de su cuello, y la otra rozando su culo. Empujándolo hacia abajo y tomó sus labios. Lo exploró, tomando y dando, mientras besaba a Akira, hasta que éste se retorció contra él besándolo también en respuesta.

Shiki empujó hacia arriba de su cuerpo al chico, agarrando la botella del colchón. Abriendo la tapa, se echó un poco en los dedos y dejó caer la botella de nuevo sobre el colchón. Cuando Shiki empezó a extender el lubricante entre las mejillas del culo de Akira, vio como sus ojos se ensanchaban y su rostro se sonrojaba.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de conocimiento sobre lo que venía, Shiki presionó su dedo contra la apretada entrada del chico. Akira estaba tan apretado que se preguntaba si podría aflojarlo. No quería hacer nada que lo lastimara.

—Relájate, Akira. Respira profundamente un par de veces y relájate. No vamos a hacer algo que no quieras hacer.

—Se siente raro — susurró.

—Si, ahora se siente así, pero espera a que yo te afloje un poco. Te prometo que valdrá la pena.

—¿Tú has hecho esto antes?... —Shiki asintió con la cabeza.

—Muchas veces. Se pone mejor, te lo juro. —Se rió.

Finalmente, después de varias respiraciones profundas de Akira, fue capaz de presionar un dedo dentro. Él lo movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, de un lado a otro, dentro y fuera. Después de unos minutos, sintió que el chico se relajaba aún más.

—¿Listo para otro?

—¿Otro más? —preguntó. —¿Me vas a meter otro? ¿Cuántos más vas a meter ahí?... —Shiki se echó a reír.

—No menos de tres. Tengo que estirarte lo suficiente para que me recibas sin herirte.

—Bien. —dijo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y endureció su cuerpo como si se estuviera preparando.

—Akira, no tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres —Akira abrió un ojo y miró a Shiki y luego el otro.

—No, yo quiero hacer esto. Estoy… Supongo que tengo miedo. Me temo que esto va a doler.

—Es por eso que te estoy preparando en primer lugar, para no hacerte daño. Aunque, sería mejor si estuvieras sobre tus manos y rodillas… —Akira negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, me gusta donde estoy.

—En realidad será mucho más fácil si estuvieras sobre tus manos y rodillas, o incluso sobre tu espalda. Esta posición. —Shiki se explicaba mientras le daba una palmadita en la cadera. —No es la mejor posición para tu primera vez… —Akira negó con la cabeza.

—No, no quiero estar sobre mis manos y rodillas o mi espalda. Tengo que ser capaz de verte.

—Akira, puedes verme si estas sobre tu espalda.

—¡No! —casi gritó.

Cuando Akira comenzó a apartarse y a bajarse de él, lo rodeó con sus brazos y jaló para ponerlo de vuelta sobre su pecho.

—Está bien. Si es tan importante para ti estar encima, lo podemos hacer así.

Akira guardó silencio. Shiki podía sentir como se movía rápidamente el pecho del chico contra el suyo. Quitó el suave pelo de Akira de su cara. Pasó las manos por la espalda y sobre su culo, y luego volvió hacerlo, su intención era calmarlo, pero sintió otra reacción presionando contra su abdomen.

—¿Estás listo para intentarlo de nuevo? —le preguntó.

Akira movió lentamente su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Lo tomó como una buena señal y movió sus manos hacia abajo al culo. Se agachó y cogió la botella de lubricante de nuevo, derramando más en sus dedos antes de dejar caer la botella en la cama.

Lo extendió entre las mejillas del culo de Akira, presionó dos dedos dentro de él. Shiki solo podía esperar que el chico se sintiera a gusto, porque él tenía que estirar mucho más antes de llegar a meter un tercer dedo.

—¿Estás listo para mi ahora? —Akira levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo a Shiki con confusión.

—¿Listo para qué?

—¿Recuerdas? ¿Qué te dije que iba a tener mi polla en tu culo? —miró como Akira tragaba y luego asentía. Parecía que él estaba empezando a tensarse de nuevo, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. No podía tenerlo así. —Bésame, Akira —Shiki exigió.

El chico inmediatamente se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra los de Shiki. Una vez que estuvo ocupado besándolo, Shiki agarró las piernas de Akira y las extendió mas, tirando de ellas hasta que estuvo de rodillas arriba de él. Las rodillas de Akira abrazaron el pecho de Shiki, su culo se cernía sobre la gruesa polla, justo donde éste quería. Tomó el culo de del chico y separó sus mejillas. Poco a poco, lo bajó, empujando su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás.

Mientras el cuerpo de Akira comenzó a tomarlo, centímetro a centímetro, lenta y dolorosamente, llevó sus manos hacia abajo a las caderas de Akira. Después de un momento su mascota estuvo empalado por completo en su polla, estaba en el cielo, el chico estaba tan apretado, tan perfecto. Shiki pensaba que Akira ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, podría estar equivocado, se dio cuenta de eso un momento más tarde, cuando Akira se echó hacia atrás en su posición quedando completamente sentado, llevando más adentro de él su polla.

—Esto…Esto es increíble. —tartamudeó. —Puedo sentirte en mí… —Shiki se echó a reír.

—Se pondrá mejor.

La mirada de asombro en la cara de Akira le dijo que él no le creía, pero estaba decidido a probárselo. Agarrando las caderas del chico, comenzó a empujarse a sí mismo. Una y otra vez, empujaba. Observando a Akira todo el tiempo. Un caleidoscopio de emociones cruzó por la cara del chico todas maravillosas, llenas de deseo o de completa fascinación. Shiki creyó que podría haber creado a un monstruo.

Las manos de Akira se habían movido y descansaban sobre su pecho. Sus dedos se apretaban contra los musculosos pectorales de Shiki. Una vez más, el labio inferior de Akira quedó atrapado entre sus dientes. Shiki distraídamente notó que parecía hacer mucho eso. Pero seguía siendo adorable.

—Muévete hacia atrás —ordenó.

Cuando Akira se echó hacia atrás, agarró la dura polla del chico y comenzó a acariciarla al ritmo que estaba creando con sus caderas. En cuestión de segundos, se había movido hacia atrás, arqueando su cuello.

Shiki sintió como los músculos de Akira se tensaban alrededor de él en el mismo momento en que la semilla caliente salía disparada de su polla. Shiki siguió acariciando al chico mientras él rugía, él parpadeó al ver la luz intensa en sus ojos cuando el mundo que lo rodeaba explotó.

Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que Akira había colapsado sobre él y murmuraba suavemente contra el cuello de Shiki. Sus manos se movían suavemente sobre los músculos de su pecho.

También se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la polla de Akira en sus manos. Dándole un último jalón, liberó a Akira y llevó la mano mojada hacia arriba, lamiendo la semilla en ella. ¡Mierda! Incluso sabia buena. Sacudiendo la cabeza por su locura, inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Akira.

—¿De nuevo?

**Continuará…**

**Discúlpenme Por no haber actualizado antes:c tenía muchas cosas que hacer, éste fic, ya está terminado, sólo voy a irlo subiendo de ahora en adelante. Ya saben, las actualizaciones vuelven a ser los domingos, & los reviews se contentan en MP's con el link de la actu del capo. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo ésta historia.**


	5. Bestia

**Coagulation.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias: **Lemon, creo, o intento.  
**Disclaimer:** Togainu no es mío, pero detesto el KiriwarXShiki.  
**NOTA: **Tengo hambre. (¿?)

**Capítulo 5: Bestia.**

* * *

¿Bien? ¿Estaba bien? Shiki levantó la cabeza para mirar a Akira, preguntándose si había perdido el juicio. Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Acababa de tener sexo por primera vez en su vida. Y le había gustado mucho. No entendía por qué Gwen lo había mantenido protegido de esto. Si hubiera sabido que este placer había estado allí esperándolo, él habría dejado hace años a su padrastro. No tenía ni idea de que podría ser de esta manera entre dos personas. Quería más.

—Así que, ¿Cuántas veces podemos hacer esto? —Akira sonrió al escuchar la risa profunda que salió de la boca de Shiki.

—Podemos hacerlo todas las veces que queramos. Sin embargo, maniaco sexual, tenemos primero que alimentarnos. No tenemos suficiente alimento, el combustible no es suficiente. El combustible no es…

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo. Sin combustible, no podemos. —contestó mientras se sentaba de nuevo. —Yo soy un mecánico, ya sabes.

—No es así, tú ya no lo eres. Ahora tú eres mi mascota —le recordó mientras él se retiraba con cuidado de Shiki, y lo hacía rodar hacia un lado.

—Si le agregas sexo a eso yo puedo estar de acuerdo contigo.

Akira sonrió cuando las cejas de Shiki se movieron. Era realista. Sabía que ahora le pertenecía. No había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, incluso si quisiera. Solo que no veía la necesidad de protestar. Él estaba en una buena posición con Shiki y él lo sabía. Era lo suficientemente grande y lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo de casi todo y todos. Si todo lo que quería a cambio era a alguien que cuidara de él y que le diera alivio, Akira era todo lo que él necesitaba.

Eso significaba que iba a ser un esclavo sin mente, sin embargo. Shiki le había negado ese derecho desde el principio. Oh, Akira no tenía ninguna duda de que podría ser tan obediente como debía. Él todavía tenía dudas acerca de por qué Shiki había matado al hombre en la planta baja.

—¿Tu puedes estar de acuerdo? — preguntó. Shiki se encogió de hombros.

—Suena mejor mascota sexual. Me da un nombramiento definitivo, ¿No crees? Quiero decir, cualquiera puede ser una mascota. Pero yo soy una mascota sexual. Yo soy más que una mascota normal. — razonó. Sonaba plausible para él.

Shiki lo miró fijamente, en silencio durante un largo tiempo, el chico se preguntó si había sobrepasado sus límites. Era más que una broma. Quería ser más para Shiki que una mascota, pero no estaba totalmente seguro si le gustaría que lo llamaran mascota sexual. Tal vez Shiki no tenía sentido del humor.

—¿Mascota sexual? —Shiki dijo mientras rodaba hacia un lado de la cama y bajaba las piernas.

—Tú no tienes que llamarme mascota sexual, si tu no lo deseas. Acabo de pensar… — dejó de hablar cuando Shiki se puso en pie y caminó hacia el baño.

Bien, no tenía sentido del humor. Y obviamente, iba a seguir siendo una mascota y no iba a ser ascendido a una mascota sexual. Tal vez no se había ganado el derecho a ser considerado la mascota sexual de Shiki.

Y tal vez Shiki no había quedado satisfecho con él. ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿Akira qué sabía acerca del sexo? Todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido en las últimas horas de él. Que no era mucho como para aprender cómo agradar al líder de los IGRA.

Cuando se rodó a un lado de la cama y se sentó, él realmente deseaba haber mantenido la boca cerrada. No debería haber dicho nada en absoluto. Era obvio que Shiki estaba molesto con él.

—Vístete y te llevaré a la planta baja para comer con Rin.

Akira miró hacia arriba para ver a Shiki caminar de regreso a la habitación. Lo vio cruzar la habitación hacia la cómoda y agarrar una camisa de color negro y metérsela por la cabeza. Entonces agarró un par limpio de pantalones color negro y algunos calcetines.

—Si —respondió en voz baja mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su bolsa de ropa sucia. Metiendo la mano, sacó un par de artículos fuera a la vez, los olio para ver si estaban más limpios. Después de olerlas finalmente se puso una camisa de color naranja y una par de jeans gastados.

Volvió a mirar a Shiki, sus ojos al instante fueron al collar y la correa que sostenía en su mano. Él no quería usarlos. Se dirigían a la planta baja donde todos podrían verlo, todo el mundo sabría lo que era.

—No es necesario eso —dijo rápidamente. —No voy a escapar.

—No estoy preocupado porque escapes, Akira. Hasta que pueda marcarte permanentemente, tú tienes que usar el collar cuando salgamos de la habitación.

Akira hizo rodar su hombro un poco. Él miro el collar y la correa con disgusto.

—¿Solamente puedo llevar el collar? — Tal vez eso no sería tan malo. El espíritu se cayó cuando Shiki negó con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos brevemente, orando por conseguir valor, para sobrevivir a su nueva vida con cierta dignidad.

Abriendo los ojos, se acercó y se dio vuelta para que le pusiera el collar en el cuello. El cuero negro se sentía frio contra su piel cuando Shiki lo envolvió alrededor de su garganta e hizo clic al cerrarse la cerradura.

Se paso las manos por el cuello, tirando del collar un poco. Se sentía ridículo. Él llevaba un collar y una correa de perro. Tal vez esa fuera la interpretación de una mascota. En serio había pensado que sería un compañero o algo así. Cuando Shiki tiró de la correa y sacó de la habitación a Akira, éste se dio cuenta que había sido un error. No era el compañero de Shiki. No compartiría momentos robados con él, o lo acompañaría, o algo más, solo había fantaseado. Era una mascota, una posesión, al igual que la motocicleta o katana.

Incluso dudaba que hubiera algo qué decir sobre su futuro a partir de ahora. Sintió que las lágrimas llenaban las esquinas de sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta que una vez mas estaba a merced de otra persona y no parecía tener ninguna salida. Su vida, su bienestar, incluso su capacidad de respirar, estaban en las manos de Shiki. Se preguntó qué le sucedería si se portaba mal. ¿Sería castigado por no complacer a Shiki? ¿Sería asesinado como el hombre de la noche anterior?

De repente se sintió miserable. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo, viendo como ponía un pie delante de otro. Él no levantó la mirada para ver hacia dónde se dirigían. No le importaba. Él solo siguió a Shiki, se detenía cuando él lo hacía, caminaba cuando lo hacía.

—Rin —Shiki dijo trayendo de regreso a Akira de sus pensamientos sombríos. —Él es Akira. Tenemos que conseguir que tenga un poco mas de carne sobre sus huesos. Solo ha comido arroz y salsa por un buen rato. Espero que tú puedas ser capaz de interesarlo con tu buena cocina.

Akira levantó la vista cuando un hombre bajito, se acercó a él. Era varios centímetro más bajo que Shiki. Dio un paso atrás, más cerca de Shiki. Era demasiado rubio y con los ojos celestes demasiado grandes.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer, muchacho? —le preguntó.

—Oh, tu ni siquiera querrás entrar en eso, Rin — Shiki se echó a reír. —Te puedo decir ahora mismo, que la respuesta solo te llevará a la locura. Solo proporciónale una gran variedad de platos hasta que sepamos cuales le gustan y cuáles no.

Se echó a reír mientras guiaba a Akira al comedor. Y él lo siguió lentamente detrás, arrastrado por la correa que estaba unida al collar alrededor de su cuello. El nivel del ruido de la habitación en la que entró lo sorprendió tanto que miró hacia arriba. Lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Parecía igual que un restaurante normal. Mesas y cabinas llenaban la sala. El nivel de ruido en la habitación venía de la multitud de gente que se sentaba aquí y allá. Algunos charlaban y otros comían. Todo el mundo parecía estar disfrutando inmensamente.

Lo que realmente sorprendió a Akira y lo hizo sentirse muy incomodo eran los hombres y mujeres sentados en el suelo. Los collares y correas que llevaban tenía un aspecto similar al suyo y todos parecían estar sentados a los pies de otros. Supo al instante que eran mascotas, al igual que él.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, siguió a Shiki a un lado de la habitación a una cabina de medio círculo grande cerca de la pared del fondo. Cuando se detuvo junto a la cabina, Akira miró a su alrededor otra vez, luego al piso junto a los pies de Shiki. Sabía lo que se esperaba de él. Con una gran cantidad de temor, comenzó a arrodillarse a los pies de su dueño solo para sentir una mano que lo agarraba del brazo a mitad del camino hacia el suelo.

—No, Akira, tú te sientas en la mesa conmigo.

—Pero —Agitó su mano alrededor de la sala señalando a las otras mascotas sentadas en el suelo —las otras mascotas están sentadas en el suelo… —Shiki levantó a Akira y le señaló la cabina.

—Regularmente las mascotas se sientan en el suelo. Pequeños sexys hombres que han sido elevados a la categoría de mascota sexual, se sientan en la mesa.

—¿Mascota sexual? ¿En serio? —susurró.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa en su cara cuando Shiki asintió con la cabeza. Su anterior mal humor de repente se fue volando y fue sustituido por placer. Se acercó a la cabina y se deslizó para sentarse, dejando espacio para que Shiki se sentara junto a él. Tenía ganas de saltar de la alegría. Lo había escuchado y estaba de acuerdo en ascenderlo a una mascota sexual. Si, todavía era una mascota. Si, todavía era una posesión. Pero ahora, él era más que eso.

—¿Hambre? —Shiki preguntó.

Akira asintió con la cabeza. De pronto se sintió hambriento. Él juntó las manos en su regazo, mientras esperaba, ansioso que la comida llegara. Le resultaba difícil quedarse quieto.

—Creo que después del desayuno, vamos a ir a hablar con Keisuke sobre tu marca. —Shiki dijo —¿Qué te parece?

—¿Mi marca? —preguntó con curiosidad y sintió la caricia de la mano de Shiki contra su cuello

— Si, cuando un protector reclama a una mascota, a la mascota se le da una marca permanente, como un tatuaje, que dice que le pertenece a ese protector. Cada marca de protector es diferente, única.

Los ojos de Akira vagaron alrededor de la habitación. Comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que se le había pasado antes. Algunas mascotas llevaban collares y correas, pero aún más llevaban marcas en el cuello. Algunos llevaban los tres.

—¿Por qué no todo el mundo tiene una marca?

—Las mascotas por lo general no se marcan hasta que el protector no haya decidido mantener de forma permanente a la mascota. Hasta entonces, llevan un collar y una correa.

—¿Tú me vas a mantener de forma permanente? —preguntó sorprendido, y por la gran cantidad de placer que sintió. Shiki sonrió. Estiró la mano y le acarició la cara.

—Estoy definitivamente manteniéndote, Akira.

No podía dejar de sonreír. Sabía que debía parecer un tonto, pero las palabras de Shiki le emocionaron hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies.

—¿Todavía tengo que usar el collar y la correa si me das esa marca?

—A veces, pero generalmente no. Mi marca debe ser suficiente para disuadir a la mayoría para que se mantengan alejados de ti. —Shiki parecía un poco avergonzado, y lo encontró lindo. —Habrá momentos en los que tendrás que usar el collar y la correa, Akira, por tu propia seguridad. —Por alguna razón que no podía entender, él creía en Shiki.

—Está bien… —Shiki lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Está bien? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a discutir conmigo?

—¿De qué serviría que lo haga? Soy una mascota, ¿Recuerdas? —Akira deseaba poder regresar las palabras de nuevo a su boca en el momento en que salieron. Una pared en blanco cayó sobre el rostro de Shiki mientras se alejaba de él.

Akira se deslizó sobre el asiento hasta que su cuerpo quedó pegado al de Shiki. Se inclinó un poco para susurrarle al oído.

—Lo siento, Shiki. Eso no salió como quería decirlo… —Shiki se volvió para mirar hacia atrás, su cara seguía en blanco.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo querías decirlo? —Akira se encogió de hombros.

—Solo quería decir que lo entiendo. Habrá momentos en que debo comportarme como una mascota, incluso si eso significa que tengo que usar un collar y una correa. —agitó sus manos sobre la mesa donde estaban sentados. —En otras ocasiones, seré una mascota sexual.

Shiki lo miró por unos instantes como si estuviera tratando de evaluar la sinceridad de Akira. Finalmente pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico y lo presionó más cerca. Akira metió la cabeza debajo de su barbilla.

—Esto no siempre va a ser fácil, Akira. Yo sé cómo es tener una mascota tanto como tú sabes ser una mascota. —se rió en voz baja. —Sospecho que vamos a tener que salir del paso juntos.

Akira sonrió contra el cuello de Shiki.

—Siempre y cuando lo hagamos juntos, ¿Verdad? —Shiki hizo una mueca. No, pero debía mentirle.

—Exacto.

Akira saltó cuando un fuerte ruido metálico sonó detrás de él. Se volvió para ver a un hombre delgado poner varios platos de comida sobre la mesa junto a él. Se sintió decepcionado cuando Shiki bajó los brazos en torno a él, pero de todos modos se volvió para mirar la comida.

Todo parecía tan delicioso y los olores casi hicieron que gimiera. Rin parecía haber preparado una gran cantidad de alimentos. Se preguntó si quedaba algo en la cocina, pero él no quería quejarse. Él nunca había visto tanta comida junta en su vida.

—Tienes que probar todo.

—¿Todo? —Shiki se rio.

—¿Qué tal si empiezas con una cosa y luego vas por otra? —Akira asintió con la cabeza, todavía mirando la comida delante de él. No estaba seguro de qué probar primero. —¿Qué te gustaría probar primero? —Shiki preguntó, mientras tomaba un plato vacio.

—Yo no sé. Todo huele bien. — Su respuesta consiguió una risa de Shiki. Podía sentir el calor subiendo por su cara.

—Qué tal si simplemente te sientas y te relajas. La comida no se va a ir a ninguna parte. Vamos a probar un bocado pequeño de todo y vemos lo que te gusta, ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Eso sonaba como un buen plan para él. Con tanta comida delante de él, no podía decidir qué probar primero. No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido tantas opciones.

Miró con gran expectación como Shiki llevó un plato más cerca y cortó un pequeño bocado con su tenedor. Su boca ya estaba abierta cuando Shiki se giró y le ofreció el pequeño bocado. Un momento después, cerró los ojos en pleno éxtasis. Masticando lentamente, saboreado el dulce sabor que inundaba su lengua. Cuando terminó, abrió la boca de nuevo, con la esperanza de otro bocado. Oyó reír a Shiki mientras cortaba otro bocado con el tenedor.

—Bueno, supongo que es seguro decir que te gustaron los waffles.

—¿Waffles?

—Es la especialidad de Rin para el desayuno, waffles con mermelada de fresa y crema batida. En el otro plato tenemos huevos fritos, papas fritas, salchichas y pan tostado.

Akira no tenía ni idea de qué eran esas cosas, pero sonaban maravillosas. Si, probablemente él no sabía nada de los waffles, pero sabía que él los amaría. Abrió la boca para recibir otro tenedor lleno de comida. Veinte minutos más tarde, se reclinó en su asiento y se frotó el estomago. Gimió. Se sentía tan lleno que podría estallar. No podía recordar haber comido tanto. Shiki pensaría que era un completo glotón.

—¿Comiste suficiente? —Akira se volvió con los ojos muy abiertos hacia Shiki.

—¿En serio? Si como otro bocado puedo estallar… —Shiki se acercó y acarició el muslo del chico.

—Bien. Vaya esperemos que te guste el almuerzo tanto como te gustó el desayuno. —se deslizó fuera de la cabina y se puso de pie y tendió una mano hacia Akira. —Es tiempo de ir a trabajar.

—¿Trabajar? —preguntó con curiosidad, mientras tomaba la mano y se deslizó fuera de la cabina. Sintió como su correa caía detrás de él. Sabiendo que tenía que estar atado ahora mismo, él tomó y tiró hacia el frente la cuerda alrededor de su cuello, luego le mostro la tira larga a Shiki, quien hizo una mueca cuando tomó la larga correa.

— Si, tenemos que ir a ver lo de tu marca.

—¿Qué tipo de marca tendré? —preguntó mientras seguía a Shiki fuera del comedor. De repente, se detuvo.

—¿Akira?

—¿Nosotros podemos… está bien si vamos con Rin y le damos las gracias por el desayuno?

Shiki miró a Akira el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo sentir ansioso y luego asintió con la cabeza. El chico se apretó las manos nerviosamente mientras seguía a Shiki hacia la ajetreada cocina. Probablemente debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Estaba seguro de que agradecerle algo a alguien en lugar de solo tomar lo que quisiera, aquí seria visto como una debilidad por casi todo el mundo.

No podía evitarlo. Su madre le había inculcado en la cabeza que él debía tener buenos modales, no importaba cual fuera la situación. Los buenos modales y un corazón bueno, separaban a los hombres de los monstruos, incluidos a los monstruos humanos.

—¿Rin? Mi mascota tiene algo que quiere decirte. —dijo Shiki mientras daba un paso atrás, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenía una especie de extraña sonrisa en su rostro como si supiera algo que Akira no.

Akira dio un vistazo a la cocina, preguntándose si una vez más iba a meterse en líos. Él solía hacerlo cuando trataba de ser cortes con la gente. Todos ellos pensaban que estaba loco sobre todo en esta época. Reuniendo todo su valor le sonrió más a Rin.

— Quería darle las gracias por el desayuno. Yo no había probado nada tan delicioso desde antes de que mi madre muriera cuando yo era un niño pequeño.

Rin se quedó mirando a Akira por unos instantes y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—De nada, muchacho. Ahora, fuera de mi cocina para que yo pueda cocinar el almuerzo. Tú tendrás sándwiches calientes de carne asada con salsa y ensalada de papas casera. Y espero que te comas hasta el último bocado. Voy a hacerte algo especial para el postre si lo haces.

—Sí, señor Lo haré.

Akira siguió a Shiki fuera de la cocina solo para encontrarlo mirando por encima de su cabeza a Rin con su boca abierta en estado de shock. Miró por encima del hombro también. Se sorprendió al encontrar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del hombre. Akira estaba muy seguro de que no sonreía con frecuencia.

—Los buenos modales siempre son apreciados, Shiki. Tú debería recordar eso, hermanito. —Rin dijo mientras el volvía a su cocina. —Tu pequeña mascota podría ser capaz de enseñarte una o dos cosas acerca de eso.

¿HERMANOS? Akira sintió una pequeña emoción dispararse a través de él ante el cumplido por lo menos hasta que miró a Shiki a la cara. No parecía feliz. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la felicitación le dio el cocinero, había insultado a Shiki.

—Shiki trabaja muy duro para hacerse cargo de todo el mundo. —trató de decirle a Rin cuando se volvió hacia él. —Él no tiene que tener buenos modales, si…

—No, Akira —le dijo Shiki mientras acomodaba sus manos sombre sus hombros —Rin tiene razón. No se le ha agradecido suficiente por todo lo que hace por nosotros. Solo me estaba recordando eso, ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto. —Rin se echo a reír. —Shiki es un buen líder, muchacho. Harías bien en escucharlo. Él cuida bien de nosotros, pero a veces se olvida de las pequeñas cosas. Creo que también harías bien en recordarle lo que se le olvida.

—Oh, no, yo no podría… —Akira balbuceó

—Él te protege bien, Shiki. Esa es una cualidad poco común en una mascota.

Akira no tenía ni idea de lo que la declaración del cocinero significaba. No podía proteger a Shiki de un fuerte viento. Se preguntó si Rin había perdido las canicas. Parecía hablar con acertijos que no entendía.

—Vamos, Akira. Rin tiene que volver al trabajo y tu yo tenemos que ir a ver lo de tu marca.

Asintió un poco aturdido y totalmente confundido cuando se volvió y lo siguió.

—¿Shiki? —le preguntó, mientras llegaban a una habitación que tenía aspecto de ser lo más parecido a una oficina que hubiera visto nunca. Había un escritorio de madera grande en el centro de la habitación con sillas al frente. Estanterías alineadas contra la pared y un sofá acomodado contra otro. ¿Este era el lugar donde le iban a poner su marca?

Shiki simplemente cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y luego volvió a mirarlo. El brillo en sus ojos lo puso nervioso. Se sentía como la presa ante un cazador. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que el escritorio le rozo un poco el muslo.

—¿Pensé que íbamos a ir a ver lo de mi marca? —preguntó mientras Shiki avanzaba hacia él.

—Vamos a ir, pero tenemos algo más que hacer primero. —arrastró las palabras justo antes de que su mano se posara alrededor del cuello de Akira y bajara la boca para presionar sus labrios contra los del chico.

Akira gimió mientras su cuerpo se derretía contra el de Shiki. Realmente amaba cuando lo besaba. Pero también amaba cuando hacia algo más. Sentía como su cuerpo se ponía caliente y húmedo en solo segundos. Cuando los labios de Shiki se trasladaron a su cuello, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus puños se apretaron alrededor de los brazos de Shiki.

Estaba tan concentrado en los labios de éste sobre su cuello que no se dio cuenta cuando Shiki le bajó los pantalones y los empujó fuera, hasta que sintió el paso del aire frio. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, le dio la vuelta y presionó su cuerpo hacía abajo sobre el escritorio. Akira sintió como la dura madera se presionaba en la palma de su mano, mientras trataba de agarrar el borde del escritorio, mientras su respiración salía en rápidos jadeos.

—Yo te voy a joder ahora, Akira. —Shiki gruñó en su oído.

Si, se lo había imaginado justo en el momento en que lo había arrojado sobre la mesa. Él no se quejaba. Solo quería que se diera prisa y lo hiciera. Un largo gemido salió de sus labios, cuando sintió los dedos lubricados de Shiki presionarlo y estirarlo.

Un momento después, reemplazó sus dedos con su dura polla. Akira gruñó mientras Shiki empujaba dentro de él, hundiéndose todo el camino hasta el final. Había sido cuidadoso con él la última vez que lo habían hecho. Akira no había sido consciente de que podía ser tan… tan… tan animal.

Se liberó de la presión sobre la mesa y trató de llegar a su dolorida polla, pero cada vez que Shiki embestía contra él, lo empujaba más sobre la mesa. Solo tenía que agarrarse para el viaje, pero eso le estaba causando la muerte. Podía sentir su pulsante polla dura, dolorida por un pequeño toque. De repente, Shiki se inclinó sobre la espalda de Akira y envolvió su mano alrededor de Akira y comenzó a acariciar su polla con el mismo ritmo que embestía en el apretado culo. Casi explota por la sensación.

—¿Estás listo para correrte para mí, Bl ster? —Shiki le susurró al oído mientras frotaba su pulgar sobre la pequeña ranura en la parte superior de su pene.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, cielos, Si! —gimió mientras clavaba sus manos en la madera dura del escritorio y un hormigueo en la base de su espina envolvió su cuerpo y su pene disparó. La polla de Akira latía, mientras su semilla salía dejando escapar un fuerte grito.

A pesar de que su visión se hacía borrosa, sintió el cuerpo de Shiki ponerse rígido detrás de él, entonces el liquido caliente lo llenó. Shiki continuó empujando durante unos instantes más antes de caer hacia abajo sobre él, sosteniendo su cuerpo más grande con los brazos. Akira jadeó pesadamente, su respiración era rápida en su pecho. Estaba llegando rápidamente a gustarle el sexo.

Shiki podía lanzarlo sobre el escritorio en el momento que él quisiera en cuanto a él se refería. Cuando Shiki se levantó y sacó su pene de él, gimió por la decepción. Le gustaba como se sentía al estar conectado tan íntimamente. Lo hacía sentirse especial.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shiki mientras le entregaba una servilleta para que se limpiara. —No te hice daño, ¿verdad? —Akira se echo a reír, negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

—No. —Akira se volvió hacia él y tomó su rostro.

—¿Tú quisieras que fuera así de rudo siempre?

Akira podía sentir como su cara se calentaba cuando asintió con la cabeza. Bajó los ojos, avergonzado de hablar tan abiertamente sobre lo que acababan de hacer. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan abierto sobre el sexo. Infiernos, él no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sexo.

—Lo digo en serio. —dijo Shiki mientras se ponía los pantalones y se subía la cremallera. —Soy mucho más experimentado de lo que tú eres. También tengo un apetito mucho más grande.

—¿Apetitos?

—Eso significa que me gusta tener sexo.

Akira asintió con la cabeza. Bueno, eso tenía sentido. No podía culparlo. La sensación que había recibido de Shiki cuando tuvieron sexo fue increíble. Si así iba a ser todo el tiempo, también tendría un gran apetito por el sexo.

—No creo que eso vaya a ser un problema. —Akira dijo, riendo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿No lo crees? —Shiki se echó a reír. Se acercó a la puerta, esperando que se uniera a él. Ya podía imaginarlo masturbándose con el mango de su katana…

Akira maldijo su piel pálida una vez más al sentir como el calor subía por su cara de nuevo. —No, no lo hago.

Shiki agarró la correa de Akira riendo. Quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió. —Listo para ir a buscar tu marca, ¿ahora? —Akira asintió. Bueno, estaba bastante seguro, de todas formas.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡He vuelto! Y con vacaciones incluídas :B muchas gracias por la espera a todas ustedes, espero que les guste éste capítulo. Les aviso: si ven algunos nombre que no van de acorde a la serie, es porque tengo otros proyectos contra reloj y me vuelvo loca escribiendo todo al mismo tiempo, muchas gracias y de nuevo, pido una disculpa, por la ausencia prolongada.**


End file.
